Les roses blanches du White Day
by Hiyaka
Summary: Lain, ou quand une jeune femme à bord du Nautilus refuse d'avoir Trafalgar Law comme capitaine. Orthographe et grammaire catastrophiques durant les trois à cinq premiers chapitres. Couverture personnelle. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

Alors qu'on entrait dans un énième couloir, l'homme devant moi ouvrit une porte. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, je restais à ses côté et passa discrètement ma tête dans le bâillement.

« Tu peux entrer tu sais, miss. » Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Cette ''miss'' c'était moi, Lain. Une fille de vingt-deux ans et de grande taille. Mon physique est plutôt ordinaire, enfin mon corps. Mes cheveux et mes yeux, c'est autre chose. Les premiers sont courts, en bataille et surtout, verts foncés. Pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne me gêne pas trop, j'ai l'habitude d'y fourrer une paire de grosses lunettes brunes, ce genre de lunettes qu'on les aventuriers. Les deuxième sont de deux couleurs différentes. Enfin, ça ce voit, mais c'est pas encore trop flagrant puisque le droit est vert foncé, alors que le gauche est clair. Pour ce qui est de mes vêtements, j'ai l'habitude de porter une veste courte et un short vert clair et un top et une paire de bottes vert foncé.

Hésitante, je pénétra dans la pièce et la détailla. Les murs étaient peints en gris et le sol en parquet foncé. Je me trouvais au centre et fit un tour sur moi-même. D'abord, je croisa la porte d'entrée -logique- puis à sa gauche se trouvait une commode à quatre tiroirs. Le suivant était rempli par un bureau, gris, devant lequel se situait une chaise. Contre le troisième mur se trouvait finalement le lit. Le dernier était vide, à l'exception d'une porte. Me demandant à quoi elle menait, je me dirigeai vers elle et l'ouvrit. Une salle de bain, avec une baignoire -merci mon dieu. Je referma la porte, déposa mon sac et mon katana -qui a une poignée turquoise, un fourreau blanc et une garde blanche en fourrure- et me tourna vers le pirate en question qui se tenait encore près de la porte.

« Cela vous convient-il, miss ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te répondre de manière originale ? Dis-je en faisant un petit sourire fourbe.

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'original signifie pour toi. »

Je senti que mon sourire devint plus grand et je passa ma main droite dans mon dos. Je me rapprocha alors lentement du brun, qui resta immobile. Une fois que je me trouva à quelques centimètres de lui je sortis une rose blanche de derrière mon dos et la lui tendis. Un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque je vis le visage surpris de mon nouveau capitaine.

« Une rose ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

« Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire pas ''original''.

\- Tant-mieux. Répondis-je, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment ?

\- Mon Fruit du Démon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une tradition de ma ville natale.

\- Qui est ? »

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de soupirer, et finalement répondre.

« Une ville de North Blue, appeler Akio. Les fleurs, et surtout les roses, avaient du mal a y pousser en raison du climat, car même en ''été'' il ne faisait pas très beau. Donc, quand on en trouvais une, on la séchait et on l'offrait à la personne de notre choix, le jour du White Day, pour la remercier de ce qu'elle a fait pour nous pendant l'année. »

Une fois mes explications finie, un silence presque pesant ce faisait entendre. Je continuait, tant bien que mal, de regarder Law dans les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes je céda sous ses yeux orageux et repris.

« Tu peux la prendre ? C'est considéré comme un affront lorsque la personne à qui on l'offre ne l'accepte pas. Car on comprend par la que l'autre ne voudras jamais de notre aide. Dis-je en relevant la tête juste assez pour croiser son regard. Sadique. C'est comme ça que je qualifierai son sourire.

\- Si je comprend bien, si je ne la prends pas tu ne fera rien pour moi. »

Je hocha la tête et sentis qu'il la prit d'entre mes doigts. Légèrement surprise, je releva la tête et le vit partir l'ère de rien, une main dans la poche. Au bout de quelques secondes, je finis par refermer la porte et me diriger, un livre en mains, vers mon lit. Un roman comme un autre, mais une des rares choses que j'ai pris avec lorsque je suis partie. ''Fleurs Bleus'' est un titre bien trompeur d'ailleurs. Cette histoire est loin d'être une romance. Le ''Fleurs Bleus'' est en réalité un poison qui est utiliser par la mafia pour tuer sans laisser de traces. L'organisme effaçant seul toute preuve de son utilisation. Et au milieu de tout ça, Cory, une femme de vingt-quatre ans qui est la fille d'un chef de gang et étant préparer à reprendre les rennes plus tard. Je n'ai rien en commun avec elle d'un point de vue physique, mais psychologiquement, je m'y retrouve bien. Tantôt sûr de soi, avec la tête sur les épaules et une combattante redoutable. Tantôt tête en l'air et maladroite. Je lu deux chapitre d'une quinzaine de pages chacun avant de le reposer et de m'endormir sous une fine couverture, il devait être vingt-trois heures.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers huit heures, le soleil vint me réveiller en passant par le hublot à côté de mon lit. Je me leva, tant bien que mal, et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, histoire de me rafraichir. J'en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, habiller d'un t-shirt à manche trois quart vert pomme et d'un jean vert foncé, mes bottes et ma paire de lunettes -dans mes cheveux- n'avaient pas changé. Je sortis de ma cabine et me mis en route vers la cuisine. Enfin plus facile a dire qu'a faire. C'est lorsque je me retrouva, malgré moi, dans la salle de contrôle que je me rendis compte à quel point ce sous-marins était un labyrinthe. Par chance je croisa Shachi dans les couloirs alors que j'étais ressortie.

« Salut Lain ! Me dit-il enthousiaste.

\- Salut Shachi... Euh, dis, tu pourrais m'aider a trouver la cuisine ? Dis-je quelque peu honteuse.

\- Tu t'es perdue, c'est ça ? »

Je hocha la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas on s'y habitue vite, mais il est vrai que quand j'ai débarqué dans l'équipage j'avais beaucoup de mal a trouver ma cabine tout les soirs. » Dit-il en riant alors qu'il s'était mit a avancer.

Je ris moi aussi d'un rire quelque peu nerveux et le suivit dans le labyrinthe. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une porte, comme les autres, et entrâmes. Penguin et Bepo ainsi qu'un jeune-homme et une jeune-femme que je n'avais encore jamais vue étaient entrain d'avaler leurs petit-déjeuner. Un bol de céréales pour le garçon, un sandwich bien remplit pour Penguin, du thon pour Bepo et une salade pour la femme.

Le garçon avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et une peau pâle. De petite taille, il avait une corpulence passe-partout et donnait l'impression d'avoir tout juste vingt ans. Il portait également une petite paire de lunette et la combinaison blanche de l'équipage.

La femme, elle, avait de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux bordeaux et une peau mate. Elle était d'à peu près ma taille -soit 1m 76- et de corpulence élancée. Elle ne portait pas la combinaison, ce qui m'étonna, mais bien ses vêtements à elle. Pourquoi ? À la place, elle était habillée d'une veste sans manches et a haut colle bordeaux, avec une tirette dorée, remonter jusqu'en haut. Son bas était un simple jeans et elle portait également une paire de baskets blanche. À vue d'oeil, je dirais qu'elle a environ mon âge, soit vingt-deux ans.

Je vis que Shachi partit s'assoir à côté de Penguin après qu'il eut pris, lui aussi, un sandwich ainsi qu'une grande tasse de café au lait. Je me dirigea à mon tour discrètement vers la cuisine et me pris un thé à la mente avec une salade de fruits. Une fois que tout fut prêt, je m'assis à table, avec les autres, entre Bepo et le blond.

« Bonjour ... Dis-je, essayant de commencer une conversation avec le garçon.

\- Heum... B'jour... Entendis-je à peine. Il avait parlé si silencieusement que j'avais du tendre l'oreille pour entendre le murmure qu'il avait prononcé.

\- Commet t'appelles-tu ? Dis-je à mon tour. Moi, c'est Lain.

\- Magia...

\- Magia ? Demandais-je pour être sûr en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, Nagissa...

\- D'accord, Nagissa. Enchantée de te connaitre. » Dis-je finalement en lui tendant la main.

Hésitant au départ, il la serra, les mains moites. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de parler à d'autres gens.

Je me tourna alors vers la femme. Elle m'observais attentivement de ses yeux bordeaux. Je lui fit un petit sourire, mais elle resta me fixer sans ciller. Je me racla la gorge.


	2. Chapter 2

'Cou tout le monde ! ^^

Tout le monde va bien ? Oui ? OK, super ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et qu'elle ne vous fera pas vous désabonner. Pour ce qui est du rythme auquel arriveront les prochains chapitres... Je n'en sais rien, tout dépendra de mon inspiration, de mon envie, de mon temps, de mon pc et de ma connexion wifi. Même si, maintenant que je suis en VACANCES je devrais (techniquement) avoir plus de temps.

 **Petite précision en rapport avec l'heure. Ça parait très con dit comme ça, mais voilà, c'est pour que vous n'ayez pas une impression de « le temps passe trop vite » dans ma fic. En fait, pour moi, au moment où commence le flash-back (vous comprendrez), il est à peu près dix-sept heures. Voilààààà ;)**

 **Disclaimer: One piece appartient à Oda-sama~ , mais la chtite Lain est à moiiii :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

Je la fixa encore un instant et puis tenta une approche.

« Euhm... Bonjour. Murmurais-je peux sur de moi.

-Bonjour Lain. Je m'appelle Yu, je suis la navigatrice de l'équipage »

Sa voix était grave, suave, presque envoutante.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu arriver.

-À-à vrai dire je n'ai rejoint l'équipage qu'hier. Et~ je n'ai pas croisé grand monde.

-Surtout que le capitaine n'était pas très enthousiaste ! Intervint Penguin en faisant semblant de bouder.

-Attend, tu es arrivée et tu es directement aller te coucher ? Vers quel heure était tu ici ? Questionna Yu en ignorant la remarque de celui à la casquette.

-Euh... Eh, ben, je pense qu'il devait être... euhm... vingt heures, ou quelque chose comme ça. Finis-je par balbutier.

-Vingt heures ? Vingt heures ? VINGT HEURES ?! Pourquoi diable êtes-vous rentrés si tard ? Ce n'était pas le capitaine, lui-même, qui avait fixé l'heure de retour à dix-huit heures ?!

-Euh, bah, on a... on a rencontré Lain en chemin... et puis l-l-les Mugiwara au-aussi. E-et tu connais leur capitaine. I-il n-ne cesse de s'attirer des ennuis. D-d-donc, voilà, surtout qu'on a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre en route. Et libéré un esclave aussi. Articula difficilement Shachi.

-Un esclave ? Donc elle n'est pas la seule nouvelle ? Dit Yu qui repris à peine son calme.

-N-non, un certain Jean-Bart si j'ai bien compris. Une sorte de géant. Répondit Penguin à son tour.

-Bon. Je vais voir Law, j'ai a lui parler. À plus tard tout le monde. » Conclut-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait aux couloirs.

Je découvris à cette instant qu'elle portait une épée à la taille. La lame et le manche semblaient être fait de lapis lazuli. La garde, elle, ressemblait à une chauve-sourit d'un blanc nacré. Mes yeux ne la quittèrent pas jusqu'à que son propriétaire ne franchisse la porte. J'avalai rapidement ma salade de fruits et bu mon thé lentement, profitant de chaque gorgée.

Je resta papoter avec les trois garçons (ou plutôt deux, vu que Nagissa restait muet comme une taupe) puis me dirigea vers ma cabine n'ayant rien à faire pour l'instant. Le moment venu, le capitaine viendra bien pour me prévenir.

Je me coucha dans mon lit et repensa à la journée d'hier. Tant de choses c'étaient produites.

* * *

 _Alors que je dormais paisiblement dans un arbre sur l'Archipel Sabaody après plusieurs jours de voyage solitaire sur mon petit navire, j'entendis soudainement une explosion. S'en suivit des cris, des bruis métalliques, quelques rires graves. Je descendit précipitamment de mon 'lit' et me dirigea vers le grove d'où venait le remous, n'étant pas loin. Arrivé sur place, je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de doubler de volume. Ce que je vis était tout sauf ordinaire. D'un côté se trouvaient deux énormes poings fermés, comme prêts à frapper. L'un était constitué des multiples armes en lévitation, telle que des canons ou des fusils. L'autre ressemblait à une mains, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, mais cent fois plus grande. De l'autre côté, je vis des morceaux de marines virevolter en tout sens sous un dôme bleu transparent. Attendez. Des morceaux ?! Je ne rêvais pas, il y avait bien des morceaux de marines entrain de tourner dans les airs. Il se collèrent l'un à l'autre de façon grotesque, ou avec divers objets. Remplaçant des bras par des jambes, soudant une tête sur un tonneau, changeant un crâne en un boulet de canon. Tout ce manège était organisé par le seule homme en un seul morceau dans la bulle, j'ai nommé Trafalgar Law. Mon cerveau fit le déclic en ce qui concernait les deux autres qui se battaient à ses côté, étrangement d'ailleurs. La grande main de fer devait être une création d'Eustass 'Cap'tain' Kidd. Quant à l'autre, elle devait être la propriété de Monkey D. Luffy. Mes estimations furent assez vite confirmé, car une fois la poussière retomber je pus apercevoir trois équipages pirates._

 _Ne sachant trop comment réagir ou la raison de ce combat (même si elle devait être le simple résultat du Gouvernement qui essayait pour des raisons évidentes de capturer des pirates) je fis la première chose qui me passa à l'esprit: monter dans un des immenses arbres qui se trouvait aux alentours en m'aidant de mon Fruit du Démon, le Haru Haru no Mi. Un Paramecia me permettant de créé toute sorte de plantes ainsi que de les contrôler. En gros, c'est plutôt cool comme Fruit, selon moi. Car même si ma prime ne valait pas celles de ceux me faisant face, j'étais tout de même rechercher, une belle petite somme de septante millions de berrys trônant sur ma tête. On peut dire que j'ai manqué l'élite des Supernovae de pas grand chose._

 _De mon poste d'observation, je pus observer la suite du combat sans risques. Alors que l'Équipage au Chapeau de Paille s'enfuyait en direction de son navire en compagnie d'un étrange groupe, les équipages de Trafalgar Law et d'Eustass Kidd rencontrèrent l'un des sept Grands Corsaires, Bartholomew Kuma, après que le Chirurgien de la Mort ait libéré l'esclave Jean-Bart, qui rejoignit son équipage._

 _Je suivit le début du combat depuis mon arbre, mais plus il continuait, plus je trouvais que quelque-chose n'allait pas. L'homme-ours n'était pas ordinaire, il agissait telle un robot et lançait des rayons de lumière, ce qui n'était pas une de ses capacités, que je sache. Et lorsqu'il lança une autre lumière en direction du capitaine des Heart Pirates, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire appel à mon Fruit du Démon afin de lui créée un bouclier. Tout son équipage, lui-même, ainsi que les Kidd Pirates commencèrent à regarder frénétiquement autour d'eux. Hésitante, je resta encore un instant à mon poste d'observation avant de, timidement, descendre en usant d'une liane. Arrivée au sol, les équipages se tournèrent vers moi. Des expressions de doutes et d'étonnement se lisaient sans problèmes sur leurs visages._

 _« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Me questionna le Chirurgien d'une voix neutre en me désignant le demi-cercle fait d'énormes lianes tisser._

 _Je hocha la tête, un maigre sourire sur le visage. Il voulut me poser une autre question, mais fut cependant coupé par une intervention du Grand Corsaire. Le combat devint dantesque, les deux capitaines attaquèrent à tour de rôle, essayant des attaques de plus en plus puissante, jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier coup en provenance de Kidd ne fasse s'écrouler le cyborg. Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il se tourna vers Law, sourit glorieusement et tourna les talons, s'en allant avec son équipage._

 _Le capitaine, ne voulant s'attarder plus longtemps près du robot, partit avec son équipages après m'avoir lancé un regard noir, mais cependant intrigué. Je jurais qu'il mourais d'envie de savoir le pourquoi du comment je l'avais sauvé. Ayant également remarquer l'œillade curieuse de deux de ses hommes, je décida de les suivre. Montant dans un arbre avec l'aide d'une de mes créations, je les accompagna tout le long de leur chemin jusqu'à un sous-marin jaune poussin, un Jolly Roger ressemblant à un virus peint en noir de chaque côté._

 _Alors que les pirates rentrèrent dans le navire, le capitaine décida de rester dehors. Une fois seul il inspira un coup, puis:_

 _« Tu peux venir, je sais que tu es là. »_

 _Était-ce à moi qu'il s'adressait ?_

 _« Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle. » Dit-il, comme pour répondre à ma question mentale._

 _Mes sourcils se froncèrent, n'étant pas certaine, je préféra rester à mon poste d'observation. Je le fixa, voyant dans quelle direction le Chirurgien regardait. Son regard était plongé en direction de l'eau près de la terre ferme. Non, ça ne sert à rien ça..._

* * *

 **Le flash-back continuera au prochain chapitre, en espérant que vous le lirez :)**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'iiiiiiil vouuuuus plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit :) (- oui, j'aime les smileys** x) **)**

 **Chu~**


	3. Chapter 3

'Cou ! ^^

Vos vacances se passent bien ? Oui ? Cool ! ^^

De mon côté c'est bon, je passe en troisième, Latin-Langues Modernes. PAS LE MOINDRE ÉCHEC AUX EXAMS ! HALLELUUUUJAH ! x)

Bon ok, j'me calme... ^^

Pour le reste j'ai une amie à moi qui déménage à Manchester T^T POURQUOIIIIII ?!

SINON ! Merci à ceux qui follow cette 'tite fic. ou qui l'on mit en favoris. Maintenant, réponse aux reviews !

 **Miyakko** : Je t'avais déjà répondu en MP, mais bon. Merchi ^^ Je fais gaffe, mais faisant mes études en néerlandais, c'est pas facile. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Bluekoneko** : Merciii ^^ 'Y a pas de problème, comme tu le dis, on ne sait pas toujours quoi écrire, mais rien que le fait de recevoir une review me fais SUPER plaisir. Et pour les pouvoirs de Lain... c'est le genre de truc que j'aimerai savoir faire, c'est juste TELLEMENT classe je trouve ^^.

 **Disclaimer** : La tentative de meurtre a échoué, par conséquent, One Piece ne m'apartient toujours pas...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 **Chapitre III**

 _« Descend ! Cesse de faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre ! » Finit-il par dire._

 _Ok, je descend ! Je ne tiens pas à me faire couper en petits morceaux. Lentement, je créai une liane et me laissai tomber près du sous-marin. Tant-pis si ce n'étais pas à moi qu'il parlait. Une fois que je mis un pied à terre, il releva ses prunelles grises et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Encore et toujours avec un sourire en coin et un regard interrogateur._

 _« Qui es-tu, miss ? » Questionna-t-il sur un ton calme._

 _Je resta silencieuse, un petit sourire joueur s'affichant sur mes lèvres. Il voulait me faire passer un interrogatoire, ok._

 _Je vis qu'il fronça les sourcils alors je me dis qu'il valait mieux que je réponde._

 _« Je me suis faite surnommée l'Écureuil par la Marine, mais mon vrai nom est Lain. Une pirate de vingt-deux ans sans grande prétention et avec une prime de septante-millions de Berry. Je suis originaire d'Akio, une île de North Blue que j'ai quitté lorsque j'ai eu dix-neuf ans. J'ai mangé le Haru Haru no Mi, qui me permet de créer toute sortes de plantes, mais qui réclame de mon énergie pour fonctionner. Mes compétences au katana sont loin d'être désastreuses, mais ne sont cependant pas très bonnes, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je ne me bats que rarement avec. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fait partie des pirates de Barbe Blanches ainsi que d'une demi-dizaine d'autres équipages avant. » Sortis-je d'une traite sur un ton sérieux qui ne me ressemble pas trop._

 _Bon, la tentative de paraitre gentille est raté._

 _Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que m'observer et m'écouter attentivement. Restant de marbre._

 _« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé la toute à l'heure ? »_

 _Non, mais je rêve ?! Pas le moindre sourcillement ou la moindre question au sujet des équipages dont j'ai fait partie ?! Ce mec ce fout de ma gueule ou il est plus con que ce que je ne le pensai ?!_

 _Bon ! Respire et essaye de paraitre gentille en répondant._

 _« J'en avais envie, c'est tout. » Bon, la tentative de paraitre sympa numéro deux est également un échec._

 _Il soupira. J'imaginai bien ce qu'il devais se dire... « Pourquoi cette fille est-elle aussi exaspérante ? » Vous voulez la réponse ? J'aime faire chier le monde !_

 _« Monte, miss. J'ai encore des questions à te poser. » Me demenda-t-il._

 _Et si je n'ai pas envie ?_

 _Je restai immobile un instant, les bras croiser sous ma poitrine, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncé et une expression de colère montante sur le visage, je me dis qu'il valait mieux me bouger. Et vite._

 _Je créa rapidement un pont biscornu qui allait jusqu'au navire et me pressa de le traverser. Une fois à bord, le Chirurgien de la Mort (RIME) me mena à une pièce sobre, qui était, d'après le lit qui s'y trouvait (RIME, oké j'arrête x)), une chambre. La sienne, certainement._

 _Il s'assit sur son lit et m'invita a aller m'assoir dans une chaise, en face d'un bureau, que je tournai dans sa direction._

 _« Tu as dit avoir fait partie d'autres équipages, en plus de celui de Barbe Blanche. Lesquels ? » Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Ah ! Voilà, un sujet dont j'aime causer ! Alors voyons..._

 _« Le premier équipage que j'ai rejoint était celui des Pirates de Bonney, j'avais dix-neuf ans, je venais de quitter Akio. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur Long Ring Long Land. Là, nous avons participé à un Davy Back Fight en quatre manches contre les Pirates de Foxy. Durant ce jeu, elle a perdu deux subordonnés. Hm, partir au bout de trois mois, t'imagines ? » Dis-je en ricanant. « C'est à partir de là que je n'ai plus fait confiance à mes capitaines, jusqu'à~... Tu verras. J'ai donc rejoint l'Équipage de Foxy le Renard Argenté sous la contrainte. Au bout d'un mois j'ai fui. Faire se dissoudre d'autres équipages n'était pas quelque chose dont j'arrivai à me réjouir. J'ai donc emprunté une barque et je suis partie. » Je remarquai que ma voix se faisait de plus en plus nostalgique. « Au bout de quelques jours je n'avais déjà plus de vivres. J'ai airé pendant deux jours sans nourriture et une gourde d'eau. Puis, le navire des Pirates Kuja est passé par là. Elles m'ont repêché, offert des repas, des boissons. Et elles m'ont finalement accepté dans leur équipage. Je les ai accompagné jusqu'à l'Île des Femmes, Amazon Lily. Là-bas, elles m'ont appris a me servir du haki de l'armement pour que mes créations aient plus de force. Elles m'ont entrainé. J'étais vraiment devenue une Kuja, cependant quelque chose me manquai. » Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en repensant à cela. « Voir des hommes. Rien que leurs présences me manquaient. Alors j'en ai informé l'Impératrice, elle m'a autorisé a les quitter, mais une fois partie, je ne pourrai revenir. J'ai donc construit une petite embarcation avec des amies et avant de partir j'ai fait mon premier tatouage, le symbole Kuja, en rouge, sur mon pied droit. C'est alors, qu'après neuf mois, j'ai quitté Amazon Lily à bord de mon navire, en quête de nouveauté. J'avais vingt ans. » Je marquai une pause, me demandant comment je devais aborder le prochain équipage dont j'allai devoir lui parler. « Puis il y a eu~... Les Pirates Spade » Dis-je avec un grand sourire, qui refusait de s'effacer._

 **Flash-back (2)** (Oui, un Flash-back dans un Flash-back. Maintenant taisez-vous et retournez lire.)

Ça faisait deux semaines que j'étais arrivée à terre. J'avais vingt ans, venait de quitter les Kuja et avais encore des cheveux qui m'arrivaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Je dormais dans mon navire, question d'argent, et une nuit, j'entendis du bruit en provenance du salon-salle-à-manger-cuisine. Un homme est entré, à la recherche d'or, d'argent, il n'y a pas de doutes.

J'étais discrètement sortit de ma chambre et avais été verrouiller la seule porte qui menait à l'extérieur, puis, d'un coup, j'ai allumé la lumière. Et il était là, entrain de fouiller dans les armoires de ma minuscule cuisine. Je l'ai appelé et un brun a, enfin, sortit la tête de mes placards. Bien-sur, il ne devait pas s'attendre à me voir. Par conséquent, je l'ai vu faire un bon, trébucher sur la porte de l'armoire et tomber à la renverse, la tête la première sur le plancher.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me précipitai vers le blessé. Je m'agenouillai à ses côté et le détaillai pendant qu'il se remettait de sa terrible chute. Il avait des cheveux ébènes en partie caché sous un chapeau orange décoré de perles rouges et de deux smileys bleus. Son torse était nu, mais un collier de perles, rouges, lui aussi, tombait dessus. Il portait également un long short gris, un pistolet coincé à la ceinture, et des bottes de la même couleur.

Je remarquai alors une marque noire sur son bras. Un tatouage. ASCE. Mais bien sur ! Portgas D. Ace ! Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas le reconnaitre ?

 **Fin du Flash-Back (2)**

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Foilà, foilà ! ^^

 _-Laissez une review et j'vous promets un lemon !_

-FURY !

- _Bah, quoi ? Au moins les quelques personnes qui ont le courage de lire ta fic te feront des commentaires. C'est pas ce que tu veux ?_

-Bien-sûr que oui, mais je ne me sent pas prête à marchander... Surtout avec un lemon...

- _Ouais, ouais. Arrête un peu de faire ta Vierge effarouché ! C'est toi la plus perverse de nous deux j'te rappelle !_

-Qu-quoi ? C-comment ça ? M-m-moi perverse ? Tu dérailles, hahaha !

 _-Arrête Hiya, tu t'enfonces..._

Bon OK. J'vous dis, à la prochain (j'espère ^^) ! Moi j'ai mes medocs a prendre pour chasser Fury d'ma caboche.

Chu~


	4. Chapter 4

'Cou !

Che OK ?

Alors on peut commencer !

Encore désoler pour les fautes que je laisse trainer. Je fais de mon mieux. Je le jure !

 **ClaireZoRonoa:** Marchie ^^ ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment conte ^^', pour l'instant ça passe, grâce aux flash-back, mais une fois qu'ils seront passés j'y ferai plus attention ^^... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira _o

 **Emma Dela Luna:** Hey ! Merki beaucoup ! Peut-être, mais je suis le genre de personne qui adore les flash-back, alors les emboiter à la Inception (sauf que là ce sont des rêves ^^') j'adore ça. Sans oublier que Oda-sama nous a aussi déjà fait ce coup là ;-P.

 **Disclaimer:** Si One Piece m'appartenait, je n'aurai pas a écrire de fanfiction (la base)

 **Chapitre IV**

 _« Je suis restée avec eux jusqu'au bout. Même quand l'équipage a fini par se dissoudre, je les ai suivit. Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, j'avais une totale confiance en quelqu'un. Mon capitaine, Portgas D. Ace. Celui qui avait essayé de me voler de la nourriture, mais qui a fini par devenir la personne qui me connaissait le mieux sur cette planète. Celui qui me faisait rire. Celui qui me protégeait quand il le fallait. Celui que... Hhh... Je refusais de laisser. » Je marquai une pause. Est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Oui, il finira par le découvrir tôt ou tard de toute manière. « Alors, quand nous avons rejoint Barbe Blanche, j'ai décidé de faire mon second tatouage. Tu sais les deux smileys sur le chapeau de mon ancien capitaine ? » Il hocha la tête. « Je les ai dans le bas du dos, collé l'un à l'autre. » Murmurais-je avec un petit sourire. « J'ai donc finalement rejoint ShiroHige et sa famille. Ace est devenu commandant de la seconde flotte, que tout les Pirates Spade ont intégré. J'ai fait mon troisième tatouage, qui représente le symbole de Père, en mauve, entre mes deux omoplates. Puis, mon commandant est parti à la poursuite d'un traitre qui avait tué l'un de nos frères, et j'ai décidé de déguerpir. Et franchement, je ne sais pas vraiment la raison de mon départ. Sans doutes une vieille habitude. » Je ricana... Non, mais franchement, vous me croiriez si je vous sortais ça ? Je viens de vous déblatérer pendant plusieurs minutes que j'étais heureuse et maintenant je vous raconte que je suis partie à cause ''d'une vieille habitude''._

 _Law n'avait pas non-plus l'air convaincu, cependant, il ne releva pas. Pourtant il s'agit de la stricte vérité. Je les ai quitté sur un coup de tête. C'était du style, je me réveille un matin et je me dis que je n'ai plus rien a faire ici._

 _« Je suis revenue vers Sabaody, me disant qu'un rookie me prendrait peut-être dans son équipage. Et c'est alors que je dormais que je suis tombée sur vous. » Sortis-je, un fin sourire ornant toujours mes lèvres. « Voilà, tu connais les grandes lignes... » Finis-je en soupirant._

 _Lui, comme à son habitude, me fixait, immobile, silencieux. Une étrange sensation me prit. Celle d'être sondé, lu comme un livre ouvert. Ce sentiment qui vous dit que la personne en face de vous connais déjà votre passé, votre présent et votre avenir sur le bout des doigts. Qu'il sait tout de vous._

 _« Hm, je vois... Quel était ton rôle dans les équipages dont tu faisais partie ? Me questionne-t-il._

 _-J'étais historienne et, messagère si nécessaire._

 _-Tu disais faire partie des Spade et des ShiroHige, j'imagine que, par conséquent, tu sais te battre. J'acquiesçai._

 _-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai manger le Haru Haru no Mi, qui me permet de créer et contrôler des plantes, et que je maitrise plutôt bien, l'ayant mangé à quatorze ans. Mais pour ce qui est des katanas et autres armes, je peux me débrouiller si j'en ai une en mains, cependant il ne faudra pas s'attendre à des miracles. » Affirmai-je._

 _Cette discussion me fait étrangement penser à un entretien d'embauche. J'avais une fois, il y a des années de cela, accompagné mon père à un entretient comme celui-ci. Bon, bien-sur, l'employeur ne lui demandait pas quels rôles il avait tenu dans des équipages pirates, mais il l'avait tout de même longuement interrogé sur différents aspects de sa vie._

 _« D'accord, tu as dis espérer que l'un d'entre nous te prenne dans son équipage, eh bien... se sera moi. Nous avons, certes, déjà un historien, mais nous ne le voyons que rarement, restant souvent seule. Il ne nous accompagne jamais à terre et donc, un deuxième historien, ainsi que combattant, serait la bienvenu, mais... »_

 _Je ne laissai pas le temps au Chirurgien de finir sa phrase que je lui sautai au cou. Mon nouveau capitaine tomba à la renverse sur son lit, crispé et une moue rageuse sur le visage. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et resserrai mon étreinte._

 _« Merci, merci, merci ! Pleurai-je presque._

 _-Oi ! Lâche-moi, je peux encore revenir sur ma décision ! Me menaça-t-il sur un ton colérique._

 _-Mais tu ne le feras pas... » Répliquai-je, montrant toute mes dents._

 _Le brun soupira rageusement et essaya tant bien que mal de me faire lâcher prise. Je résistai quelque minutes avant de finir par lui rendre un minimum d'espace vital et d'aller me rassoir à reculons sur la chaise, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé te dire la tout à l'heure, miss, c'est qu'il y a des règles. Si tu ne les suis pas, tu risques de passer quelques heures dans la chambre froide. »_

 _Je me figeai, effrayer, de la peur se lisait tout d'un coup sur mon visage. Est-ce qu'il viens bien de parler d'une ''chambre froide'' ? L'endroit où on stock les cadavres. Ne me dites pas qu'il y en a une sur ce navire ?_

 _Law sourit à la vu de mon changement si subit d'émotion. Vous savez ce foutu sourire sadique qui lui colle au visage ?_

 _« Ces règles sont simples et sont plus une question de savoir vivre. Tu ne rentres pas dans la cabine de mes hommes sans que l'un d'entre eux ne t'y ai invité. » Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça d'abords ? « Tu me tiens au courant de toute les décisions importante que tu prends ou qui pourraient avoir des répercutions sur l'équipage. » Ok mec, mais ce n'est pas toi qui est censé faire les choix cruciaux ? « Et finalement, tu restes à ta place. » Je fronçai les sourcils. Que je reste à ma place ? C'était censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Que je ne devais pas me prendre pour le capitaine ? Aucune chance avec un psychopathe dans ce rôle. « Tu es historienne, donc tu n'es pas navigatrice ou charpentière. Tu n'es qu'historienne et tu te contente de remplir ton rôle. D'accord ? » Finit-il sur un ton calme._

 _J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas quoi dire._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Alors oui, je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres (et je n'ai même pas encore attaquer le cinquième ^^'), mais je préférai le clore sur la fin du flash-back. Sinon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews s'il vous plaît, c'est ce qui me permet de progresser ^^...

 _-Dites-moi, vous trouver pas que Law part presque en OOC ?_

-Mais non... enfin, je crois... Ça aussi, dites le nous !

Au passage, petite devinette (pour combler ce 'tit chapitre)... Deux père et deux fils sont assit autour d'une table. Sur celle-ci se trouve un plat avec quatre oranges. Tous en prennent une, pourtant il en reste une dans le plat après que tout le monde se soit servi. Pourquoi ? °^°

J'espère avoir quelques reviews de plus grâce à ça (MOUAHAHA ! Je suis diabolique !)

J'vous fais de gros poutous !


	5. Chapter 5

Yooooooo !

Vous allez bien ? Moi oui ! Alors ce chapitre, pour être honnête, je l'ai attaqué cinq jours après avoir publié le quatre. Mais bon ça va, je l'ai écris sur une soirée. Attention, je ne l'ai pas bacclé ! C'est juste que l'inspiration m'est revenue au bout de cinq jours. ^^

Bref ! Le mieux c'est encore que vous le lisiez et me dites ce que vous en pensez ^^...

Ah oui ! La devinette que j'avais laissé à la fin du précédant chapitre... Bah, personne ne l'a eu (et pour ceux que se demandent, non mon plan machiavélique n'a pas marché) donc je vais vous donner la réponse. En gros imaginez: un grand-père (George), un père (Michel) et un fils (Dimitri) autour d'une table. Ils sont donc trois, pourtant il y a bel et bien deux père et deux fils autour de la table puisque: George est le père de Michel (=un père), Michel est le fils de George et le père de Dimitri (=un père et un fils) et Dimitri est le fils de Michel (=un fils). Donc un père + un père + un fils + un fils = deux pères et deux fils. ^^

D'ailleurs c'est mon père (le fameux Michel) qui me l'a apprit. Et pour ceux qui se demandent, oui George était le nom de mon grand-père et Dimitri est le nom d'un de mes deux frères (et qui a vingt-huit ans au passage). Oui je raconte ma vie... Gommen...

 **Bluekoneko:** Ouf, j'avoue que j'avais peur de déjà partir en OOC. Ça l'aurait foutu mal pour la suite ^^'. Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera ^^... Dommage pour la devinette, mais bon, personne ne l'a eu.

 **Disclaimer:** 1, 2, 3, 4... Je compte mes sous pour acheter One Piece.

 **Chapitre V**

 _Toc Toc_

Je sursautai et ouvris les yeux avant de soupirer.

« Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je un peu endormie.

-Yu.

-Entre, c'est ouvert. »

La fille aux cheveux blancs passa sa tête par la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir légèrement et sourit lorsqu'elle me vit.

« Je viens te chercher pour ta visite du sous-marin. Et il vaut mieux que tu ne discutes pas, tu la fais avec moi ou tu te perdras constamment. » Ajouta-t-elle avant que je n'ai pu refuser.

Je souris avant de me lever et de la suivre dans la dédale de couloirs. L'on marchait en silence. Silence qui me gênait, me stressait. Je cherchai un sujet de conversation et lançai le premier qui me passa par la tête.

« C-comment as-tu rejoint l'équipage ? » Lui demandai-je timidement, ne sachant pas si cette question était la bien-venue.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres et le sourcil droit arqué. Vous savez, ce genre de visage qui semble dire « T'es sérieuse là ? ». Ce à quoi je répondis en haussant légèrement les coins de ma bouche.

« Si tu cherches tant que ça un sujet a aborder j'en ai un meilleur. Toi. Dit-elle avec in sourire espiègle.

-Moi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux être intéressante. Mentis-je, sachant très bien de quoi la blanche voulait parler.

-Ne fait pas l'ignorante, j'ai parlé avec le capitaine. Je sais très bien que tu as fait partie des Pirates de Barbe Blanche. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est la raison de ton départ. Affirma-t-elle.

-Ce qui m'a poussé a partir ? Law ne ...

-Le capitaine. Me coupa la femme.

-Le capitaine. Je repris. Ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Il m'a raconté que tu étais, apparemment, partie sur un coup de tête.

-Dans ce cas tu connais la raison. Concluais-je.

-Le problème c'est que je n'y crois pas, le capitaine non-plus d'ailleurs. Dit-elle en me plaquant contre un mur, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu...

-Est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas posé plus de questions ? Me coupa-t-elle, encore. Disons qu'il conte bien te le faire avouer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sauf si tu me le dis maintenant.

-Mais je n'ai rien a avouer. Je suis partie parce qu'Ace est parti ! Je n'avais pas de raison de rester là alors que lui n'y était pas. » Affirmais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Avant de comprendre ma bourde.

Je baissai les yeux, ne supportant plus son regard bordeaux, et mon visage se figea dans une expression neutre.

« Tu es partie a cause de ton commandant ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-Capitaine. Et... oui. Répondis-je en continuant d'observer le sol fait de... c'est quoi ce truc ? Du métal ?

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore toujours du mal a te croire. Je soupirai. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait autant ?

-Disons que une fois que mon capitaine était parti, je n'avais plus vraiment de raisons de rester. Bien-sûr Marco, Haruta, Izou, Père et tout les anciens membres des Spades me manquent, mais... c'était différent. Dis-je en murmurant presque.

-Différent ? Tu l'aimais ? Questionna-t-elle. Attend ! On va dans ma cabine, on sera plus à l'aise que dans les couloirs. Les murs ont des oreilles. » Fini-t-elle en chuchotant.

J'opinai du chef et la suivi à nouveau dans le labyrinthe. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte comme toute les autres. La blanche l'ouvrit et m'invita a rentrer. La pièce ressemblait énormément à la chambre de Law. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise. Les murs, gris, au sol, du plancher foncé. La navigatrice parti s'assoir sur son lit et m'invita a la rejoindre, ce que je fis. Nous nous assîmes toute les deux en tailleur et nous mîmes face à face.

« Bon, vas-y, je t'écoute ! Dit-elle. Je soupirai, faites en sorte qu'elle n'aille pas raconter tout ça à Law.

-Bah, en gros, quand j'avais un peu plus de vingt ans, j'ai quitté les Kujas. Mon embarcation n'était pas immense, mais était suffisante pour quelques voyages en mer, le temps de trouver un nouvel équipage. C'était pendant la nuit, j'étais arrivée à une île quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée. Et donc, je commençai à m'endormir, quand j'ai entendu des bruis étrange. Je suis sortie pour aller voir ce que c'était et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Ace, qui était entrain de fouiller les armoires de ma cuisine. Sans le vouloir, je lui ai fait peur, ce qui a causer une chute. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je m'étais rapprochée que je l'avais reconnu. Prise de peur, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir imprégner du Haki de l'armement pour l'immobiliser au sol. Quand il est revenu à lui, je lui ai posé quelques questions, mais petit à petit, le sujet de la conversation a changé. C'était passé de ''Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon navire ?'' à ''Donc tu viens d'East Blue ?''. La conversation c'est terminée alors qu'on était tout les deux assit sur le sol de ma cuisine à rire. Puis au moment où il allait partir, je lui ai parlé du fait que je cherchai un équipage a intégré. Il a immédiatement accepté, avec son éternel sourire. » Je remarquai que j'avais, moi aussi, un énorme sourire en évoquant ce souvenir. « On a bougé mon navire pour le rapprocher du siens sans attendre le matin. Puis, on a chacun été dormir dans nos cartiers respectifs. Le lendemain, j'ai fais la connaissance de tout l'équipage Spade. Environ un an plus tard, on a rejoint Shiro Hige et sa famille et ce n'est qu'encore un an plus tard que je les ai quitté. Et pour répondre à ta question... Oui, je l'aime, et non, on était pas ensemble. Sortis-je finalement.

-Tu l'aimes encore ? » Questionna-t-elle doucement.

Je hocha la tête. Il me manquait tellement.

Un soupir suivi, aimer quelqu'un qui est loin n'est décidément pas simple.

« Je t'en prie ne raconte pas ça à Law ! Dis-je précipitamment.

-Au capitaine. » Me reprit-elle pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Le blanche réfléchit un instant, hésitante. « Écoute, je ne peux rien te promettre, le capitaine me fait confiance sur ce point là. Il veut souvent tout savoir, pour ne pas se retrouver dans des situations ridicules. Mais je ferais ce que je peux pour faire en sorte qu'il ne sache pas que tu aimes Poing Ardent. » Me confirma-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je soutins son regard. Ses yeux, mon diable quels yeux. Bordeaux avec des motifs fait de différents ton. Allant du brun chocolat au rouge sang. Ses prunelles étaient magnifiques et effrayant à la fois.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Encore un chapitre pas bien long, mais quand on sait que je l'ai écris d'un coup sans m'arrêter alors que je n'y avais pas touché pendant cinq jours... Bref laissez une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit.

Que la force soit avec vous. (Oui, je sais ce n'est pas le bon contexte, mais j'm'en fout.)


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! *se cache*

Désoler ! Vraiment toute mes excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre...

En faite, j'ai beaucoup hésiter à son sujet. Le résultat me fait d'ailleurs encore toujours douter ^^'. Bref, j'attends vos avis. Au passage, je tiens encore et toujours a m'excuser pour les fautes que je laisse trainer. Cependant, je ne décourage pas et continue d'utiliser mes deux petits Bescherelle de la conjugaison et de l'orthographe ^^'.

On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews ^^...

 _Bon et comme le dernier chapitre est sortit il y a un mois environs je vous propose un résumé fait par mes soins, l'altère d'Hiyaka, j'ai nommé Fury._

 _Yu fait la visite guidé du sous-marin à Lain quand celle-ci s'énerve et lui demande la véritable raison de son départ des ShiroHige. Elle lui avoue alors que cela a un lien avec son ancien capitaine et commandant, Portgas D. Ace. Yu emmène alors la nouvelle dans sa cabine afin qu'elle lui raconte toute l'histoire. Lain lui dit alors ses sentiments envers le beau brun aux taches de rousseurs. Non, mais sérieux, vous l'avez vus, laquelle d'entre vous n'a pas déjà bav-_

Fury ! C'est bon, on a comprit. Perverse.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais Law vient me rendre visite toute les nuits *sourire pervers*. _Et c'est moi qui ai un esprit tordu..._

 **Chapitre VI**

Après ce petit détour nous sommes ressorties de la cabine de la blanche et avons continué la visite. Yu prenait le temps de m'expliquer où conduisait chaque porte. Et l'on peut dire que c'était varié, ça allait de la cabine que Shachi et Penguin partageaient à la chambre froide que Law utilisait comme menace. L'on passa également devant la bibliothèque, voulant entrer découvrir cette pièce dans laquelle j'avais l'habitude de vivre, je m'arrêtai. Cependant Yu ne me laissa pas le temps d'entrer et me retenu par mon poignet droit tout en m'observant avec un regard qui semblait hurler « Pitié, va voir ça quand on aura finit ! ». Elle m'avait donc déjà cerné ? Ah, mais oui, suis-je bête ? Law lui avait parlé de moi ainsi que de Jean-Bart. Donc c'était lui qui m'avais cerné ?

Le sous-marin était grand, mais cependant très logique dans sa construction, ce qui devrait m'aider pour m'y retrouver. En plus, j'avais droit à une excellente guide qui me montrait tout les éléments pouvant me servir pour me repérer. Que ça soient les visses abimés, la rouille que l'on remarquait à quelques endroits ou encore les marques de craie que les premiers membres avaient dessiné pour retrouver leurs cabines et la cuisine.

L'on entrait dans un des derniers couloirs m'étant inconnu. Il n'y avaient que deux portes, une au bout, sur le mur du fond, l'autre sur celui de droite.

« Celle-ci conduit à la trappe qui permet de sortir lorsque le sous-marin est immergé, mais on ne s'en sert pas très souvent, la capitaine n'aime pas trop ça. » M'expliqua la bretteuse en m'indiquant la porte sur le mur droit. « Et celle-ci... c'est ma deuxième chambre, la salle des commandes. Je partage cette pièce avec Bepo, il vient souvent me tenir compagnie quand il n'est pas avec le capitaine. » Continua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte qui menait à son 'sanctuaire'.

C'était une pièce moyennement grande avec une vue imprenable sur les fonds marins, le navire étant immergé. Les couleurs étaient quasi toute dans les tons bleuté, mais avec cependant des touches de lumière plus forte et de différentes couleurs telle que le rouge ou le jaune. L'ours se trouvait justement aux commandes devant une grande table remplie de différent boutons de couleur et taille diverse.

« C'est bon Bepo, je prends la relève, j'ai fini de faire la visite à Lain. Expliqua Yu.

-D'accord...

-T'as fait du bon boulot durant mon absence, merci. Le gratifia-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Désoler. » Répondit ce dernier avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi le nounours s'excusait-il ? Elle le complimentait.

« Ne t'en fais, tu t'habitueras vite à cette manie qu'il a de constamment s'excuser... Donc, comme je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, bienvenue dans la salle des commandes. C'est ici que je passe le majeure partie de mon temps, en tant que navigatrice. Toi se sera sans doutes la bibliothèque, ben moi, c'est ici. » Reprit-elle en souriant.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre je hochai simplement la tête, en me plaçant à sa gauche.

« Et concrètement tu fais quoi, tu tiens notre direction à l'œil du matin au soir ? Demandais-je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Un ricanement lui échappa.

-Non, bien-sûr que non. Évidemment, je fais ça aussi, mais pas seulement, j'ai tout de même besoin de m'occuper différemment de temps à autre. Généralement, je vais piquer un livre au capitaine. À telle point que je pense les avoir déjà tous lu... Dit la bretteuse comme si de rien était.

-Attend, attend, attend... » L'interrompis-je. « Tu lis les livres de L- du capitaine ? » Me repris-je juste à temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tenait tant que ça à se que je l'appelle capitaine au lieu de Law d'ailleurs ? Il faudra que je mène une petite enquête à ce sujet. « Moi qui pensai qu'il n'avait que des livres de médecine...

-Ah, mais c'est le cas.

-Alors quoi, tu lis des bouquins qui causent d'opérations ?

-Bah, ouais, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je pourrai un jour le faire en vrai. Il faut des années d'études et lire ces livres peut, certes, t'apprendre comment le métier de chirurgien est ficelé, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es capable de faire une opération à cœur ouvert. »

J'étais sur le cul, la bouche grande ouverte, prête a avaler une mouche. Elle parlait de tout ça sur un ton de discussion, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde.

Voyant mon air ahurie elle questionna:

« Lain ? Tout va bien ? Légèrement inquiète.

-Oui, oui, ça va ! M'empressai-je de répondre tout en reprenant une expression ordinaire. Je suis juste un peu surprise. Continuai-je avec un petit sourire. Mais, tu lis que ça ou... Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, elle m'avait comprise.

-C'est ce que je lis le plus, mais quelques romans se glissent dans le tas.

-Ah bon ? De quel genre ? Questionnai-je, curieuse, tout en m'appuyant contre le tableau des commandes.

-De l'aventure principalement.

-Mhm. » Fis-je en acquiesçant.

L'aventure était un genre que j'appréciai beaucoup, je pourrais peut-être...

« Si ça te tente j'ai un roman d'aventure dans mes affaires. Je l'ai déjà lu, donc si tu veux je peux te le prêter. Proposai-je.

-Euh, pourquoi pas. Quel est le titre ? Me questionna la blanche.

-Le tour du monde en 80 jours.

-J'en ai entendue parler, mais je ne l'ai jamais lu. De quoi ça parle ? Me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Pour faire simple c'est l'histoire de Phileas Fogg, un gentleman Anglais qui, en feuilletant le journal, découvre qu'il est possible de faire le tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours. Suite à cela, il fera le pari de relever le défi et sera accompagner de son majordome français Jean Passepartout. » Expliquai-je.

La blanche semblait intéresser, mais aussi quelque peu perdue.

« Un problème ? Lui demandai-je.

-Pas vraiment, enfin... Euhm, Phileas Fogg... Il est quoi ?

-Anglais... Ah, euh, je vois. J'avais oublier de t'expliquer ça. » Dis-je soudainement. « L'auteur a créé un tout nouveau monde. En gros au lieu d'avoir Red Line comme unique continent et Grand Line, North, East, West et South Blue comme océans, on a l'Europe, l'Asie, l'Amérique, l'Afrique et l'Océanie comme continents et beaucoup de mers. » Racontai-je tout en énumérant les continents sur les doigts de ma mains droite. « Les continents sont quant a eux diviser en pays. L'Angleterre fait pas exemple partie de l'Europe. » Expliquai-je, cependant, je décidai d'en rester là. Je voyais les informations se bousculer dans la tête de Yu. « Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te laisse découvrir tout ça par toi-même, j'ai peur de te décourager. Continuai-je en ricanant.

-Bof, tu sais il en faut plus que ça pour que j'abandonne. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

L'on resta silencieuses un moment. Mais ce n'était pas un du genre a mettre mal à l'aise. Non, celui-ci était apaisant. Je soupirai.

« Ah, au fait » Dit soudainement la navigatrice. « le capitaine voudrais te parler. » 

**ooOoOoOoo**

Voilààà, c'est fini ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^ 'fin, si l'un d'entre vous en écrit une... ;_;

Bref, passons aux réponses ! ^^

Toshiro-Hitsugaya222: Merci ^^... Mmmmh, peut-être bieeennnn... Je ne sais pas, autant demander à l'intéressée...  
Yu: Quoi ?! Moi amoureuse du capitaine ?! Fait gaffe, je vais trouver et te-  
Auteure: C'est bon ! Stop ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

Les-Fictions-De-Niils: Merci ^^... C'est simple, c'est rapide, c'est clair et c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire ^^...

Bah, voilà... et au faite, je ne le dis pas assez, mais je tiens quand-même à remercier ceux et _(surtout)_ celles qui sont suffisamment fous pour aimer et suivre cette fic. ^^ Ainsi que ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review. ^^

Le chapitre sept est déjà en cours d'écriture _(et quasi fini)_ , on se revoit d'ici peu de temps (normalement ^^').

Chu~  
 _Ciao les gens !_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou mes petits sushi !

Comment allez-vous ? °^° _(la curiositéééééé_ )

Bon ! Cette fois ci je ne vais pas m'excuser pour mon 'retard', mais bien vous prévenir... À partir de maintenant je posterai un chapitre toute les deux semaines, le samedis. Même si j'ai des chapitres en avance, au moins, si je bloque, vous aurez quand même un truc à vous mettre sous la dent. ^^

On se retrouve en bas !

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece m'appartient ! _Menteuse !_

 **Chapitre VII**

J'étais devant la cabine de Law. Je soufflai un coup et toquai. Un « Hm » retentit de derrière la porte.

« C'est Lain, Yu m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler. Dis-je, sans pour autant ouvrir.

-Entre. » Répondit le capitaine.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre du brun, mais restai devant la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva ses yeux gris de son livre et se tourna vers moi. Sans dire un mot, le capitaine se leva, prit son nodachi, qui reposait contre la bibliothèque, sur son épaule et me fit un signe de tête afin que je le suive.

L'on parcourait les couloirs, puis arrivâmes devant la grande porte de fer qui menait au pont du sous-marin. Law sortit en premier, moi sur ses talons. Dehors, au centre du pont, il s'immobilisa, se retourna et dégaina Kikoku à la vitesse de la lumière. Une sphère bleue engloba le navire et le brun trancha deux fois l'air à l'aide de son sabre. Mes bras tombèrent et je restai muette, les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il continua, tranchant une nouvelle fois le vide et ma jambe gauche tomba au sol. J'étais bouche-bée.

« Alors ? Qu'attends-tu, miss ? Me questionna le psychopathe tout en souriant sournoisement. Si tu ne fais rien, tu risques de finir en petits morceaux. »

Attendez. Une seconde. Il était sérieux ? Il comptait me faire ça encore longtemps ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il- Je soupirai... Je vois... Je ne m'étais servie de mon pouvoir que deux fois en face de lui. La première pour le protéger d'une attaque de Pacifista, la deuxième pour crée une rose. Il voulait en voire plus. Ahlala, la curiosité... et sa manie de vouloir tout savoir, comme l'avais mentionné Yu.

Je fis sortir deux lianes du sol en métal afin qu'elles ne prennent mes bras. Celles-ci vinrent les 'ressouder' à mon corps et l'une d'elles se chargea également de ma jambe, j'étais à nouveau en un seule morceau. Les deux plantes retournèrent d'où elles venaient et je me préparais a contré une attaque du Chirurgien de la Mort. Je patientai. À l'affut du moindre mouvement du capitaine des Hearts.

Une minute passa. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas attaquer en premier, je me lançai, restant la plus discrète possible. Immobile, mes yeux étaient la seule chose capable de me trahir. Une plante, aussi tranchante qu'une lame, sortit sans le moindre bruit du sous-marin. Elle grandi, encore et encore, jusqu'à faire deux fois la taille du brun. Toujours sans faire le moindre bruit, elle prit de l'élan en se reculant, puis, d'un coup sec, trancha l'air dans le but d'atteindre le chirurgien. Son coup fut paré par ce dernier, il s'était retourné et l'avait stopper dans son élan. Son nodachi devant son visage, il retenait la plante qui ne cessait de faire pression sur son sabre. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, il avait le dos tourné, autant en profité. Je créai une nouvelle plante. Sa pointe était aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir. Je la fit s'élever jusqu'à hauteur de son dos, puis comme un réflexe, je claquai des doigts avec la main droite. Une habitude que j'avais attrapé lorsque je ne maitrisai pas encore mon pouvoir aussi bien. La pointe fila en direction de Law, puis tout s'accéléra. Une sphère bleu nous engloba.

« Shambless. » Entendis-je le noiraud prononcé.

Je me retrouvai à sa place, la plante en face de moi, qui n'avait pas cessé de faire pression, fonça se loger dans mon épaule droite alors que celle dans mon dos, prise dans son élan, me transperça au dessus de la hanche, également du côté droit. Et moi, je restai muette, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, mais incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Je m'empressai de les faire disparaitre, et une fois qu'elles furent partie, je ne pu m'empêcher de tomber à quatre pattes, crachant du sang. Le côté droit de mon torse était rouge, de l'hémoglobine coulait de mon épaule ainsi que de mon flanc. Un goût métallique c'était répandit dans ma bouche.

« Ce n'est pas fautes d'avoir essayer, mais contre moi tu n'as aucune chance, miss.

-Tu crois ? Lui demandai-je sur un ton de compétition.

-Tu veux réessayer ?

-Ouais... Mais pas maintenant... Ajoutai-je, avant qu'il ne tente de m'attaquer.

-Bon, dans ce cas, lève-toi. Je dois m'occuper de tes blessures. » Dit le brun avant de passer la grande porte du sous-marin.

Je me mis tout d'abord à genoux avant de commencer à me lever. Mes jambes tremblaient, encore sous le choc, bah, du choc. Mes propres créations retournés contre moi. J'étais ridicule. Et je n'avais même-pas tenté de l'attaquer a nouveau. Non, j'avais juste baissé les bras et déclaré forfait. Mais bon, j'étais courageuse, pas suicidaire. Je m'avançai jusqu'à le grande porte de fer, enjambai la petite bordure comme si c'était la chose la plus compliquer au monde et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie, où ce sadique devait m'attendre, en m'appuyant sur le mur.

J'arrivai dans la salle tant convoité et m'assis sur le lit sans attendre que Law ne me le demande. Toute mes forces avaient disparu et je sentais que ma tête commençait a tourné, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle était blanche, remplie de deux lits, pouvant être séparé par un rideau opaque. À côté du chirurgien, qui était plongé dans une armoire, se tenait une petite table métallique à roulettes. Je remarquai qu'il y avait posé des bandages, une aiguille, un petit flacon, du désinfectant ainsi que des watts. Law y déposa encore une aiguilles et du fil, puis s'approcha de moi avec la petite table qu'il fit rouler sur le sol en métal.

« Enlève ton t-shirt. » Me dit le chirurgien.

Je restai interdite un instant, le temps que ses paroles atteigne mon cerveau. Puis, réalisai. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui obéi. Gémissant, à cause de mon épaule, quand je fus forcé de lever le bras droit. Je me retrouvai presque torse nu, portant juste un bandeau cachant ma poitrine. Je vis vaguement le brun prendre la seringue, la désinfecter, et prélevé un peu de liquide dans le flacon de verre. Il la regarda, toqua dessus avec l'index de sa main gauche, la tenant dans la main droite, puis la rapprocha de la plaie au niveau de mon épaule. Je senti l'aiguille pénétrer sous ma peau et un liquide se déverser dans mes veines. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la moitié de la dose, il la sorti et me demanda de me retourner légèrement afin qu'il n'atteigne sans problèmes la plaie de mon dos.

Alors que je me déplaçai, j'osai pour la première fois regarder mon épaule. On peut dire qu'elle était dans un sale état, la plaie semblait plutôt profonde. Je détournai le regard. Voir le corps d'autres personnes amoché me dégoutait, mais je pouvais tenir. Cependant, voir ma propre chair dans un tel état me donnait des impressions de faiblesse, chose que je ne supportai pas trop. Et pourtant j'avais déclaré forfait, me direz-vous. Oui, mais vouloir être fort ne signifie pas être stupide au point de continuer un combat jusqu'à la mort. Si j'avais poursuivi, les blessures aurait été bien pires, et vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve maintenant, a lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, je me dis que j'ai bien fait, que j'aurais ma revanche.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Foilàààà ! Che fais fous laisser ^^...

Eh, non, pas de réponses aux reviews sur ce chapitre, mais j'espère en avoir une au prochain, donc...

 _Review ?_

 _Bye les sushis !_

Chu~


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Au revoir.

 _-T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?_

-Absolument.

 _-T'en as pas l'air pourtant._

-Cible verrouillé.

 _-Et merde... Bon, les gens, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire... FUYEZ !_

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

 _-Ah... Au secoure... Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? Je vous ai dis de fuir !_

-Cible verrouillé.

 _-Aaaaaaaaaaaah !_

 **Chapitre VIII**

Il termina de m'injecter le contenu de la seringue dans la plaie de mon flanc droit, puis prit le désinfectant ainsi qu'une watt, qu'il imbiba avant de venir la tapoter sur mon épaule. De mon côté, je luttai pour ne pas sombrer, gardant les yeux ouvert au maximum. Ma tête ne cessait de tourner et ça allait de mal en pire. Ne résistant plus, je plongeai mon front dans le creux de mes mains et, contrairement à ce que je pensai, ne ressenti aucune douleur venant de mes blessures. C'était donc un anti-douleur que le Chirurgien de la Mort m'avait injecté, sympa d'y avoir pensé. Je soupirai.

« Mal de crâne ? » Me questionna ce dernier.

Je fis un vague « non », mais ajoutai:

« Tête qui tourne. En parlant plus doucement que je ne l'avais prévu.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas perdu beaucoup de sang, donc ça doit être dû à la fatigue, la chaleur ou un choc. » M'expliqua-t-il.

J'optais pour une combinaison des trois. Dehors, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Le fait d'avoir combattu m'avais fatigué, mon pouvoir me prenant beaucoup d'énergie. Et le choc émotionnel devait venir de... soit ma défaite, soit le choc de voir l'importance de mes blessures.

Law jeta la watt, ayant désinfecté mon flanc alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et prit l'aiguille ainsi que le fil.

Le brun passa une première fois sous ma peau avec le bout de métal. Cela ne faisait en rien mal, cependant je sentais comme une gène, mais l'aiguille n'était rien par rapport à ce qui suivait. Le fin bout de corde remuait sous ma peau et je ne pus m'empêcher de remuer l'épaule.

« Ne bouge pas. » M'ordonna Law.

Cependant c'était plus fort que moi. À chaque fois que le fil venait se balader dans ma chair, je bougeait comme si quelqu'un me chatouillait. Chose qui exaspéra le chirurgien qui ne put retenir un soupir lorsqu'il eut finit les huit points de suture de mon épaule. Il enveloppa celle-ci dans un bandage, puis commença a recoudre la plaie dans mon dos. Sans trop réfléchir je lui demandai:

« Mon tatouage n'est pas touché ? »

Le chirurgien s'arrêta un instant dans son mouvement et je senti qu'il observait les deux smileys du chapeau d'Ace que j'avais dans le bas du dos. Après réflexion, je me dis que c'était impossible qu'il soit abimé, se trouvant dans le centre bas de mon dos, alors que ma blessure se trouvait sur mon flanc droit.

« Ne t'en fait pas, miss. Il est intact. » Me répondit Law tout compte fait.

Je souris en repensant à mon capitaine. Comment allait-il ? Avait-il réussi a attrapé Teach ? J'avais tellement envie de le revoir. Il me manquait.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ces tatouages ? » Me questionna subitement celui dans mon dos.

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule, en bougeant le moins possible, pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux de ma blessure.

« Pour les mêmes raisons que toi je suppose. Répondis-je mystérieusement.

-Pour quels raisons ai-je des tatouages selon toi ? Je souris.

-Gardez un trace du passé, montrez ceux à qui tu tiens ou tenait. » Je remarquai qu'il ne bougeai plus, le fil ayant cesser me chatouiller. « J'ai vu juste ? » Demandai-je avec un sourire tout en l'observant par dessus mon épaule. Il releva les yeux et me fixa.

« -Qui sait ?... » Répondit simplement le brun.

Il passa une dixième, et dernière, fois l'aiguille sous ma peau, coupa le fil et se leva pour revenir devant moi. Il commença alors a envelopper mon dos et mon ventre dans une longue bande blanche. J'avais croiser les bras sur ma poitrine, la main droite sur l'épaule gauche et inversement, pour lui facilité la tâche. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il était concentré et était tellement... NON STOP ! Ne te mets pas à fantasmer sur lui ! T'as oublié Ace ?! Je me mis une claque mentale et ne pus retenir un soupir. Il se stoppa un moment, me jeta un œillade, puis retourna à sa tâche. Quand il eut fini, je laissai mollement retomber mes bras à mes côtés. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose: dormir.

« Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. » Me conseilla, ou plutôt, m'ordonna le capitaine des Hearts.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. J'acquiesçai et, avant qu'il ne parte, le prit par la manche de son sweat.

« Merci. » Dis-je doucement avec un maigre sourire.

Il eut, lui aussi, un petit sourire en coin.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, miss. » Me répondit le chirurgien.

Je le lâchai et le laissai partir. Une fois qu'il eu passé la porte, je me débarrassai des vêtements qu'il me restait, à l'exception des dessous, posai mes lunettes sur le table métallique à roulettes, que Law avait vidé, et me couchai sous le fin draps blanc. L'oreiller était moelleux et j'y plongeai ma tête, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de faire des siennes, fermai les yeux et me laissai emporté par Morphée.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _-Ah... à l'aide... Hiyaka, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

 _-Tu m'as tiré dessus, salope._

-QUOI ?!

 _-Bon, on en reparlera après, là il faut que tu clôtures ce chapitre._

-Ah, oui ! Salut les gens ! Oui, cette fois ci c'est vraiment moi, pas de panique !

Euhm, vu qu'il faut que je discute de ce qu'il c'est passé avec Fury, je vais être brève (ou en tous cas, je vais essayer).

Alors, les reviews... 'fin, la review.

Camerisier: Coucou, contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour les points positifs que tu as relevé, ça fais vraiment TRÈS plaisir ! ^^ Mon orthographe ? Oui, je sais, mais comme tu l'as écrit, je fais mon possible. Je lis énormément, j'écris aussi beaucoup et j'apprends tout les jours (de plus mes études vont m'aidez à partir de maintenant, étant dans une option où les langues sont très importantes). Je fais vraiment mon possible, mais je sais que je fais encore un tas de fautes, mais bon, ça va en s'améliorant, c'est le principal. ^^ Sinon, le fuit du démon de Lain c'est juste un truc dont j'ai 'rêvé' (comme presque tout dans mes fics.) et aussi le genre de pouvoir que j'aimerai TELLEMENT avoir. Bon, je vais finir là, j'espère te revoir dans les commentaires ^^.

Voilà les sushis, je vous laisse ! On se revoit dans deux semaines !

Bisous

 _Bye bye ! Ah, et... reviews ?_


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou bandes de sushis volant !

Nouveau petit chapitre, comme promis ! Bon encore une fois, il n'est pas énorme, maiiiiis, voilà.

Au passage, est-ce que certains d'entre vous lisent (ou on lut) les livres Harry Potter. Je me suis remise au quatre il y a quelques jours et j'en décroche pas ^^. Alors ? Vous c'est lequel votre préféré ?

Je vous retrouve en bas pour la review (oui, il n'y en avait qu'une, snif, mais elle m'a fait super plaisir (encore une fois ^^) !)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece ne m'appartient pas, même si j'aimerai bien y vivre.

 **Chapitre IX**

J'émargeai, difficilement, mais sûrement, gardant encore un peu les yeux fermés pour profiter du calme qui régnait. Une petite brise passa dans la pièce, me faisant frissonner. Je me résous à ouvrir mes prunelles, papillonnant pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour.

Un ange passa.

Du jour ?! Je m'étais battue contre Law dans l'après-midi, il devrait faire noir. À moins que...

Je m'assis, les draps tombant sur mes jambes. Mes plaies me torturaient. L'antidouleur avait dû cesser de faire son effet. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon épaule. Le bandage avait un peu bougé durant mon sommeil, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que les points de suture aient sauté. Rassuré, je jetai une œillade en direction de la bande qui recouvrait mon ventre. Là aussi, R.A.S.*...

Quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie, je relevai les yeux et pus apercevoir Yu, des vêtements dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de mon lit et posa les affaires sur celui-ci avant de prendre une chaise en bois, de la rapprocher et de s'assoir dessus.

« Salut. Me dit-elle simplement.

-Salut.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Mieux que quand j'étais en sang, même si mes plaies me font à nouveau mal. Répondis-je avec un sourire maladroit.

-Je vais aller prévenir le capitaine. » Fit-elle tout en se levant.

Je pensai la retenir, mais je savais bien qu'elle ne m'aurait pas écouté et la blanche partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Je décidai de me lever afin de mettre le bas que la navigatrice m'avait apporté. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon court vert foncé. Je l'enfilai et restai assise à attendre l'arrivée du Chirurgien de la Mort, fixant la marque des Kujas que j'avais sur le pied droit. Ces femmes m'avaient beaucoup aidé... et je les avais quitté. Cependant, je ne regrettai en aucun cas mon départ. Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais rencontré les Spades, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Ace, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Père. Non, je n'aurais rien vécu de tout ça si j'étais resté sur Amazon Lily.

L'on toqua à la porte et j'émis un simple « Oui. ». Law entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Bien dormi, miss ? Me demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Le matelas était un peu mou, mais sinon, la nuit fut agréable. » Répondis-je sur le ton de l'humour. Un instant, je crus même entendre le chirurgien émettre un ricanement.

« Comment vont tes blessures ?

-À toi de me le dire... » Il se retourna vers moi alors que j'arborai un sourire moqueur. Finalement je lui répondis en voyant l'air sérieux qu'il arborait. « Elles me font un peu mal, on va dire.

-D'accord. » Dit-il pour lui-même.

Le brun vint vers moi, un bandage encore enroulé dans les mains. Il déposa celui-ci à mes côtés et commença à retirer celui de mon épaule.

Lorsqu'il l'eut complètement enlevé, je me risquai à y jeter un coup d'œil. La plaie avait cicatrisé durant la nuit, cependant il restait du sang, qui avait séché, autour de la plaie. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise lorsque Law me tendit une éponge humide. Je restai interdite un instant, mais finis par la prendre et la tamponner doucement sur la cicatrice, de laquelle sortaient des bouts de ficelle noire. Une fois mon épaule propre, le chirurgien se rapprocha et l'observa attentivement.

« Elle a déjà bien cicatrisé, mais il vaut mieux laisser les points de suture encore au moins jusqu'à après-demain. » M'expliqua le brun. J'acquiesçai, n'ayant rien de pertinent à dire.

Suite à quoi, il me refit un bandage. La même opération eut lieu pour la blessure de mon flanc droit, à l'exception que le médecin préférait laisser les points de suture un peu plus longtemps, un à deux jours tout au plus.

« J'espère que tu as assez dormi, car tu es de garde cette nuit.

-D'accord. Et de quelle a quelle heure ? Demandai-je.

-Je ne connais pas le tableau par cœur, il faudra que tu ailles voir ça de toi-même. Il est affiché dans la salle des commandes. »

 **ooOoOoOoo**

J'étais sortie depuis quelques heures de l'infirmerie. J'avais été chipé un croissant, un peu caoutchouteux, dans la cuisine avant de me rendre vers le sanctuaire de Yu.

Lorsque j'entrai je fus surprise de son absence, cependant je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention que ça et me contentai de chercher le tableau.

Je le trouvai rapidement, accroché à côté de la porte, cherchai mon nom parmi tous les autres et finis par le trouver. J'étais de garde de deux à trois heures et demie. J'allais avoir du mal... Un soupir m'échappa.

Suite à cela, je me rendis à la bibliothèque, que je n'avais toujours pas visitée, afin de voir quels livres le Chirurgien de la Mort pouvait avoir dans sa collection.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux. La chambre était remplie d'armoires en bois, toute bourrée à ras bord de livres, grands comme petits, fins comme épais. Aussi, il y avait de la moquette rouge au sol, rendant la pièce plus chaleureuse, ce à quoi aidait la lumière dont on pouvait régler l'intensité. Lorsque j'eus fini de détailler la chambre, je m'approchai d'une des armoires et partis à la recherche d'un livre quelconque, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de médecine. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsque je trouvai des livres d'histoire, et ce de tous genres.

« L'histoire de la Piraterie » Lus-je à voix haute en en prenant un dont la couverture en cuir rouge avait attiré mon attention. Le titre était magnifiquement calligraphié dans une couleur d'orée et le livre était imposant. Pas forcément très grand, mais très épais**.

Je pris le bouquin sous le bras et continuai mon observation. Je décidai finalement de prendre également « L'histoire de la Marine », qui ''complèterait'' d'une certaine manière le premier livre, et partis m'installer au bureau.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*R.A.S. = Rien À Signaler.

**Un peu comme Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. Pas très grand, mais hyper gros.

Foili foila ! Au passage, pour ceux que ça intéresse: nouveau chapitre de La Chute des Notes ^^ et aussi, mais SURTOUT: UN FILM LIVE BAKUMAN ! *fangirl*

 _-Non, effectivement ça n'a rien à voir avec nos fictions, mais voilà, laissez-nous fangirler !_

-Bien dit, Fury !

 _-Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je suis la meilleure._

-Mais oui, mais oui...

 _-T'oublies pas quelque-chose ?_

-Heu... Ah, oui ! La review !

 _-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

Camerisier: Marchie ! Oui, tu m'as fait plaisir, et tu me fais toujours aussi plaisir en écrivant une review, ça remonte le moral ^^ ! Bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'amour rend aveugle, non ? À moins que ça ne soit les gens qui se rendent aveugles une fois amoureux ? Je vais chercher trop loin, c'est ça ? - _Oui._ -C'est ce que je me disais ^^''... Mais, j'avoue qu'à sa place j'aurais pas tenu le coup, je crois même que j'aurais fondu sur place ^^'' À dans deux semaines j'espère !

À dans deux semaines les sushis de l'espace !

 _Bye Bye..._


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les gens !

Encore un chapitre pas bien grand (et selon moi pas assez travailler, mais je ne voyais pas COMMENT le modifier donc je le publie quand même) alors que je rentre de trois jours à Gand avec les cours et que je suis CREVÉ !

Voiiiilà ! Je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Pour la dixième fois ! Non ! One Piece ne m'appartient (toujours) pas !

 **Chapitre X  
** (Non, ce n'est pas un lemon.)

Je restai là longtemps, à étudier, lire, noter. Ah, oui, j'avais pris quelques pages ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre dans un tiroir du bureau. Je préférai prendre note des informations les plus importantes et les ranger avec d'autres feuilles que j'avais emmenées avec moi durant mes voyages. Cela me permettait de les relire et ainsi de ne jamais oublier les infos capitales, pouvant parfois sauver la vie.

J'avais écrit de nombreuses choses au sujet des pirates et Marines les plus importants de l'Histoire et par conséquent, Gol D. Roger y était passé. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'amusai souvent à imaginer à quoi avaient ressemblé ses aventures, son équipage, son navire. Enfin, je savais à quoi ressemblait l'Oro Jackson, mais, je veux dire, l'intérieur, l'ambiance. Ça devait être incroyable. Et puis aussi, vous imaginez, ses subordonnés, qui avaient réussi à échapper à la Marine, pouvaient se vanter d'avoir fait partie de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même ! Bref...

J'avais fini, après plusieurs heures de travail, par entendre mon ventre gargouiller. Au début, je tentai de l'ignorer, mais la faim fut trop forte et je décidai de m'arrêter quand je vus l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Cette dernière indiquai trois heures de l'après-midi passé... Et j'étais ici depuis onze heures du matin. O.K.

Bon, oui, il est vrai qu'il m'arrive de travailler beaucoup plus longtemps... Seulement, à chaque fois... Je ne vois pas le temps passer ! Je suis tellement plongée dans mes livres que je pourrai travailler douze heures de suite sans me lasser ou m'arrêter... sauf si j'ai faim.

Je rangeai donc l'encre et la plume dans le bureau et pris les feuilles avec moi, les entassant après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de bavure. Mes écrits sous le bras, je reposai les livres où je les avais prit, puis, sortis. Je passai déposer mes notes dans ma cabine, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivée dans la salle à manger, il n'y avait personne. Mais bon, quand on ne mange pas aux mêmes horaires que les autres... Je me rendis silencieusement dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas rompre ce calme. Je me préparai rapidement un sandwich et partis m'installer à table. Je mangeai, toujours en silence...

Lorsque j'eus finis, je repartis en direction de ma cabine. J'entrai et partis me coucher sur mon lit, soupirant. Soudain, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Je me relevai rapidement et me dirigeai vers mon sac, que je n'avais toujours pas défait, et m'accroupis à ses côtés. Je posai mon sabre au sol et l'ouvris. J'y jetai un œil, mais ne trouvai pas l'objet de mes désirs. Bon. Une seule solution: le défaire. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je sortis les quelques vêtements que j'avais avec moi et les rangeai dans le premier tiroir de la commode. Ensuite suivirent mes livres, que je rangeai dans le deuxième tiroir. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, surtout quand on voyait la bibliothèque que j'avais chez moi. Le tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours, Hunger Games, Le passeur du temps et La Chute des Notes. Ainsi que Fleurs Bleus, qui reposait à côté de mon lit. Puis mes notes. Il s'agissait d'un paquet de deux centaines de feuilles, de différentes tailles et couleurs, sur lesquels on pouvait lire mon écriture. Le tout était retenu ensemble par un bout de corde qui se croisait sur le dessous et formait un nœud sur le dessus. Je rangeai mes écrits avec mes livres et retournai vers mon sac. Je pris mon sabre et le posai contre le mur, près de la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque je revins, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et trouvai enfin ce qu'y avait causé ce rangement. Je le sortis, un grand sourire sur le visage et allai m'assoir sur mon lit, le dos contre le mur, les jambes repliées en tailleur. Je posai le carnet entre mes jambes et l'ouvris. Un rire m'échappa.

Finalement, je passai trois, quatre heures à me plonger dans mes souvenirs, puis, à y ajouter un nouveau chapitre.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Dix-neuf heures quarante-trois. Mon estomac me rappelle à la réalité, encore. Je regardai une dernière fois la page sur laquelle j'étais occupée et refermai mon carnet. Je le déposai sur mon lit, me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger.

Là, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Yu, Nagissa, Jean-Bart et Law étaient en train de manger. Silencieuse, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, pris quelques onigiri sur une assiette et allai me mettre à table, à côté de Shachi. Les conversations allèrent de bon train durant le repas. Shachi et Penguin ne cessèrent de faire les pitres, enfin... jusqu'à ce que Law n'intervienne et ne les menace à l'aide de la chambre froide. À cet instant, leurs visages devinrent livides et ils furent soudainement plus calmes. Et puis c'est moi ou Yu n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards en coin à Law ... ?

J'espère pour elle qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Law était repartit dans sa cabine depuis quelques minutes. Nagissa avait disparu une fois qu'il eut fini son repas. Jean-Bart et Bepo, venaient, quant à eux, tout juste de nous quitter.

Shachi, Penguin, Yu et moi parlions de la pluie et du beau temps jusqu'à ce qu'une question qui me hantait ne m'échappe.

« Comment en êtes-vous venu à rejoindre les Hearts ? »

Tous les trois se turent. Un instant j'eus peur d'avoir fais une boulette.

Heureusement, Penguin rit légèrement, chose qui me rassura.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Je suis de nature curieuse, c'est tout. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Bah, si tu veux... »

Shachi et Penguin eurent un regard commun et opinèrent du chef.

Je posai mes coudes sur la table, croisai mes doigts et laissai tomber ma tête dessus, prête à écouter.

« Quand j'ai rejoint l'équipage avec Shachi il n'y avait encore personne, uniquement le capitaine et Bepo.

-Nous avons rejoint les Hearts au moment où ils sont passé à notre île qui se trouve un peu avant l'entrée de Grand Line.

-Pas Loguetown, hein! Encore un peu avant. Bref, au départ, on ne se voyait pas trop comme des pirates, mais finalement s'est nous qui avons demandé au capitaine de le rejoindre.

-Pourquoi ça ? Leur demandai-je en fonçant les sourcils.

-Une envie de liberté je suppose... » Me répondit Shachi.

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage à l'entende de ce mot.

La liberté.

Un poème à lui seule.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Foilà !

Et pour ceux qui sont intéresser, une devinette: Comment font les renards pour piéger les lapins ? =^=

 _-Arrête de faire l'andouille et va répondre aux reviews !_

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, les reviews !

Camerisier: Tu n'es pas la seule à la/le vouloir... oh non... *soupire* Merci, j'avoue que je me sens pas toujours très bien de faire attendre les quelques personnes ('fin façon de parler, pour moi 13 followers c'est déjà énorme) qui me lisent pendant deux semaines, pour finalement leur offrir un chapitre aussi cours, mais voilà, pour cette fiction ci, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire des chapitres de huit pages ^^''. Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle a déjà survécu à bien pire, ne t'en fait pas pour elle ^^.

P.S.: J'ai vus les filmes des dizaines de fois, mais c'est la première fois que je les lis. D'ailleurs j'ai commencé le cinquième il y a trois jours ^^''. Au passage (mon côté curieux refait surface), lequel est ton préféré ? °^°

Voilà, c'est tout, je vous laisse avec Fury, à dans deux semaines !

 _La liberté coûte très cher et il faut, ou se résigner à vivre sans elle, ou se décider à payer son prix... Wesh._


	11. Chapter 11

B'jour les gens !

Vous avez vu Ao Haru Ride (Blue Spring Ride) ? C'est sympa, mais si vous voulez un bon shojo, lisez plutôt Kaichou wa Maid-sama, c'est mieux. ^^ Par contre l'opening est top.

Oui, je sais, ça n'a rien à foutre là, mais j'avais juste envie de dire que j'avais regardé les douze épisodes de Ao Haru Ride d'un seul coup, comme un gros film osef de deux heures et demie. ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, Ao Haru Ri-, euhm, je veux dire One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

 **Chapitre XI**

Puis vint le tour de Yu. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, bomba légèrement le torse et commença.

« Je vivais sur une île de Grand Line avec mon père. Ma mère étant morte quand j'étais petite et je n'avais aucune autre famille. Un soir, nous avions décidé de sortir en ville avec une amie et pour être moins longtemps en chemin, nous avions décidé de prendre un raccourcit. Et c'est alors qu'on traversait une ruelle que trois hommes nous ont agressé. Avec la surprise, je n'ai pas réagi. J'étais pétrifiée. Ils ont commencé a..., elle inspira. Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Les cris de mon amie nous ont sauvé la vie puisqu'ils ont attiré Shachi et Penguin qui nous sont venu en aide. Le lendemain, nous les avons invités au restaurant, afin des les remercier comme il se doit. C'est alors qu'on a appris qu'ils faisaient partie d'un équipage pirate. À cette époque, j'avais comme projet de prendre la mer un jour, alors je me suis proposé comme navigatrice. Le capitaine a accepté, mais y a posé une condition: je devais manier un sabre à la perfection. J'étais d'accord et je suis partie avec eux. » Raconta la blanche.

Elle soupira, nous sourit et nous annonça qu'elle allait partir se coucher. Je restais encore un moment avec Shachi et Penguin, parlant de tout et de rien. De leur vie avant la piraterie principalement. J'appris, par exemple, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux de la même fille à l'école, qu'ils avaient appris la mécanique avec la même personne...

Vers minuit, nous allâmes nous coucher. Arrivé à un croisement, je leur souhaitai une bonne nuit, qu'ils me rendirent, et partis dans ma cabine.

Je me mis en tenue de combat, partis me coucher sous les couvertures et, avant d'éteindre la lumière, observai une dernière fois mon cahier qui était encore toujours ouvert sur le sol. Un petit sourire sur le visage, j'appuyai sur l'interrupteur et fermai les yeux.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Le réveil sonna. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Deux heures moins quart du matin. Bah, oui. Un quart d'heure pour se préparer et piquer un truc en cuisine pour ne pas mourir de faim ça devrait suffire.

Je me levai encore à moitié endormie et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je m'habillai rapidement et me lavai le visage pour me réveiller un peu plus.

Dans la cuisine, je me contentai de chiper un croissant et une tasse de café avant de me rendre à la vigie, mon carnet sous le bras.

Arrivée, je m'assis en tailleur à la fenêtre, il n'y avait personne, juste l'océan, que l'on voyait s'étendre à perte de vue. Dans ce calme, je sirotai mon café et croquai dans mon croissant de temps à autre. Mon carnet était ouvert sur mes genoux et je tenais un crayon dans la main droite. Tout était calme.

Je me tournai vers le carnet qui reposait sur mes genoux. Un dessin... Mon dessin. Je l'observai sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche de quelque chose à modifier.

J'ajustai le Jolly Roger, corrigeai quelques traits et finis par le signer. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Il était fin prêt pour... rien. Je ne comptai pas le montrer à qui que ce soit, ce n'est que le dessin d'une gamine de vingt-deux ans après tout. Je soufflais, tournai la page et me mis à la recherche d'une idée. Je commençai par regarder tout autour de moi, rien. L'océan ? Trop simple, et j'avais déjà quelques dessins du continent azur. Une idée me vint... Mmmmh, ça ne sera pas évident, surtout sans modèle, mais j'ai déjà réussi... Bof, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Ayant trouvé quoi dessiner, je me penchai sur la feuille encore vierge et fis glisser mon crayon. Les traits étaient composés de plusieurs fines lignes se suivant, se croisant. Le tout commençait petit à petit à prendre forme. Je corrigeai quelques lignes par-ci par-là et fermais mon carnet dans un claquement lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la vigie. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà trois heures dix. Mon tour de garde était donc terminé. J'allais pouvoir retourner dans mon lit.

La personne qui était entrée remarqua ma présence et s'avança jusqu'à ma hauteur. Son visage sorti de l'ombre, je pus le reconnaitre. Shachi, habillé de la combinaison de l'équipage, un magazine dans la main droite. Un magazine ...? Bordel... bon, ok, j'ai dessiné, mais... Hmpf...

« Oh, salut. Me fit le châtain.

-Salut. Répondis-je calmement tout en me levant.

-Mh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il tout en indiquant mon carnet à dessins du menton.

-Oh, juste quelques notes. Dis-je précipitamment. J'étais en train de les relire.

-Ah, et de quoi elles parlent ?

-Je ne crois pas que ça puisse t'intéresser, tu sais. C'est beaucoup de... » Merde, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Et puis, pourquoi je ne savais pas mentir ? Autant cacher et ne pas en parler, ça va, mais mentir, sauf si c'est répondre oui ou non, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas ! « Ce... Euhm... » Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait telle celle d'un poisson. « C'est de la politique, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de très passionnant à lire. » Finis-je par articuler. Ce n'était pas crédible pour un sou. Il ne me croira pas, qui pourrait y croire de toute façon ?

« Mh... » Fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Ok, donc soit, il est extrêmement naïf, soit il a saisi mon malaise et compte en rester là. « Je peux voir ? » Ok, donc c'est la première option... à moins qu'il ne cherche à me torturer psychologiquement ?... Nan ! Il ne s'appelle pas Trafalgar Law après tout. Bref, j'étais bloqué. Lui dire non ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens ! Lui dire oui, alors ? Non ! Je ne veux pas lui montrer mes dessins, bordel ! Ne trouvant aucune réponse, je me contentai de rester muette. Après quelques secondes, la meilleure solution me parut comme étant la fuite. Alors, sans réfléchir, je fléchis les jambes et m'en couru. Je piquai un sprinte, sans m'arrêter, jusqu'à ma cabine, où, une fois arrivée, je m'enfermai à double tour et me laissai glisser au sol, le dos contre la planche de bois. Je soufflai, haletante de ma course. J'étais sauve, mes dessins l'étaient aussi.

...

Mes dessins ? Où est mon carnet ?!

J'avais beau chercher partout autour de moi, il n'était pas là.

Je rouvris la porte de ma chambre et sortis dans le couloir, aux aguets.

J'entrepris de refaire le chemin inverse, mais arrivée devant la vigie, j'étais toujours les mains vides. Merde. Quelqu'un avait dû tomber dessus avant moi.

Ma-gni-fique.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Et c'est la-dessus que je vais clôturer ce chapitre, le prochain sort dans deux semaines, comme d'habitude, et pour ceux qui seraient intéressés: le nouveau chapitre de La Chute des Notes est sorti ^^ !

Sinon, pour la devinette, malgré la fantastique réponse qu'a offerte Camerisier, personne n'a trouvé ! *Ooooh* Et, oui, mais ça ne fait rien.

Comment font les renards pour piéger les lapins ? Ils imitent le cri de la carotte.

Maintenant, les ou plutôt la review ^^ !

Camerisier: Tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive ^^'' ! Leur histoire, on l'entendra plus tard sans doutes. Là je préférai raconter celle de Yu, mais ne t'en fais pas, on la lira à un moment ou un autre ^^. P.S.: Rassuré de ne pas être la seule à ne pas savoir choisir ^^ !

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines mes sushis ^^ !


	12. Chapter 12

Avant de démarré ce chapitre, je voudrais offrir une pensée aux victimes de l'attentat de Paris.

Coucouc !

Oui, je sais, normalement je ne suis pas censée poster de chapitre cette semaine, mais, je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir ^^. (Mo que je suis gentille.)

En ce moment je fais une micro déprime (comme toute ado qui se respecte (à cause d'un garçon (comme toute fleur bleue qui se respecte))) suite à un rêve qui semblait si réel, mais qui n'était qu'un rêve... eh ouais... Mais vos reviews me remontent toujours le moral donc je sais que vous parviendrez à me faire sourire.

De plus, hier on était le vendredi 13, jour qui me porte bonheur. En fait le 13 est mon chiffre porte bonheur et était également celui de mon défunt grand-père. Pour vous résumer l'histoire de ce chiffre dans ma famille, mon grand-père, durant la guerre, avait dû fuir. Il faisait parti d'un groupe, où ils étaient à **treize** , ils se sont enfui un vendredi **treize** et se sont réfugié dans une maison portant le numéro **treize**.

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Si ne serait-ce que les treize premiers tomes de One Piece m'appartenaient, je serai aux anges.

 **Chapitre XII**

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, j'étais aux aguets? Quelqu'un finira bien par parler de mon carnet, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Hein ?

Bah, non. Personne n'a abordé le sujet d'un carnet noir remplit de dessins signés par une certaine Lain. Déprimé au possible, je me rendis à la bibliothèque, pris quelques livres de médecine, quitte à déprimer autant y aller jusqu'au bout, et m'assis au bureau. Je ne pris ni feuille, ni encre. Juste mes yeux et mes mains.

Alors que j'avais déjà arrêté la lecture de trois livres, me dégoutant tous plus qu'autre chose, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Pourquoi toquer ? Ce n'est pas ma chambre que je sache, bien qu'on puisse s'y méprendre. Un « oui » sortit de ma bouche et quelqu'un entra. Je n'avais pas levé les yeux du bouquin, ayant enfin trouvé un livre parlant de chirurgie sans la moindre image ou dessin. La personne toussota et je relevai la tête pour voir... Shachi. Je remarquai alors qu'il me tendait un livre noir. Un livre noir ? Et merde... C'était donc lui qui l'avait trouvé ?

Je refermai le bouquin et le posai sur le bureau tout en me levant.

« Il est à toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Je hochai la tête et pris doucement le carnet dans mes mains.

« Tu dessines très bien. J'aime beaucoup celui que tu as fait du Sub Nautilus ! Me dit-il avec entrain, voulant sans doutes me remonter le moral. Je souris légèrement et émit un silencieux « merci » avant de sortir de la bibliothèque afin d'aller le ranger dans ma cabine.

Mon Dieu heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu celui qui suivait le navire, sinon j'étais vraiment dans la merde. En chemin, je croisai le chirurgien ainsi que Yu, qui suivait son capitaine, le dos droit, le regard fixe, tel un soldat au garde-à-vous. Arrivée dans ma chambre, l'envie de continuer mon travail de la veille me prit et je ne pus tout simplement pas résister. Je partis alors m'assoir sur mon lit, les jambes en tailleur mon carnet posé sur celle-ci, un crayon et une gomme à portée de main. J'ouvris le livre et feuilletai les pages jusqu'à arriver au portrait que j'avais débuté durant la nuit. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'aille vérifier le tour de garde de cette nuit. Je pris le crayon et le fis glisser sur le papier, peaufinant le portrait de ce sadique. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il était fin prêt. Je le signai et refermai le carnet dans un claquement. Je sautai en bas de mon lit, allai déposer le livre dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode, avec mes livres, et repartis dans le dédale qu'était ce sous-marin. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Retourner à la bibliothèque ? J'y avais passé toute la matinée, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cet endroit, mais être un peu dehors me ferait du bien je pense.

En passant devant un hublot je remarquai que nous étions émergés, contrairement à ce que je pensai. L'envie de sentir de l'air frais me vint et je me dirigeai vers la grande porte métallique qui menait au pont. Dehors, un vent semblant annoncé une tempête soufflait. Je plissai les yeux et m'avançai jusqu'au garde-fous. Un bruit de lame se fit entendre dans mon dos et me retournait.

Yu se tenait sur son genou gauche, son sabre devant son visage, une main sur la lame de lapis lazulli. Au-dessus d'elle se tenait Law, debout, qui faisait pression sur l'arme de son subordonné. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas directement, puis la conversation avec la blanche me revint en mémoire. « Une condition: je devais manier un sabre à la perfection. » Un entrainement, mais bien sûre.

Curieuse, je m'assis, le dos contre les barreaux, et observai la suite du combat.

Yu repoussa enfin son capitaine et, alors que lui reculait, elle, plissait les jambes et s'élança sur lui, la poignée de son sabre contre son flanc droit, la lame droit devant elle. Arrivée à proximité du brun, elle se détacha de son arme et tendit le bras droit, se tenant à présent de profil. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates esquiva en se tournant lui aussi et tendit le même bras, pointant son sabre juste sous le menton de la blanche. Cette dernière se raidit et baissa lentement les yeux vers la lame qui lui grattait la gorge. Doucement, elle abaissa son arme dont la pointe finie contre le sol et attendit. Ses lèvres remuèrent un instant et celui d'après, le Chirurgien de la Mort avait regainé son nodachi et se dirigeait à présent dans le sous-marins. Yu partit à son tour et je décidai de rester là encore un peu. Le vent fouettait contre mon visage. Mes cheveux, mes vêtements, tout semblait flotter. Je fermai les yeux, respirant à fond, ma tête reposait sur la barrière.

Morphée m'emportait petit à petit, et même si je luttai au départ, je finis par me laisser prendre dans un autre monde, ma nuit avait été courte.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Je levai doucement les paupières. Quelque-chose m'avait réveillé, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? Un liquide frôlait mes pieds, mes jambes, mes mains. Je me réveillai totalement, légèrement paniquée, et me levai. Bordel de merde ! C'est moi ou la boîte de conserve est en train d'immergée ?! En stress, fondis sur la porte métallique. Fermée. Merde, merde, merde !

Bon, calme toi et réfléchis. Frapper à la porte ? Pas sûre que ça fonctionne, il n'y a peut-être personne tout près. Mais du coup je fais quoi ?!

Une idée, une idée, une idée ! Euhm... C'est risqué, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Je me concentrai autant qu'il m'était possible et créai une petite fleur bleue qui apparut sur le sol en métal. Je la cueillis et la posai dans ma bouche, sans pour autant l'avaler. C'est maintenant que commençait la partie la plus compliquée. Je me fis aussi petite que je le pouvais, collais mon dos à la barrière et créai quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cocon. C'était ça ou avoir la quasi-certitude de ne pas survivre. Je me concentrai, tentai de ne laisser aucune ouverture dans ma carapace verte. Une fois certaine, j'avalai la fleur que j'avais créée un peu lus tôt et fermai les yeux. Inspirer, expirer. Je soufflais et finis par partir.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Et oui, encore un chapitre bien court, mais je vous le promets. Le prochain, je l'aime bien. (Héhé, nope, je ne vous dirai rien -^- (- tête de démon))

-T'es méchante ! Tu pourrais au moins donner un indice !

-Euhm... Bon, pourquoi pas... Quand le passé nous rattrape... ça le fait ? Bah, vous verrez bien !

Maintenant passons aux réponses des reviews !

Camerisier: En espérant que les retrouvailles avec le cahier ne t'auront pas déçue ^^''. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais, mais moi je le voyais comme ça et je ne voyais pas Shachi le garder pour emmerder Lain. Sinon, le fait de ne pas savoir mentir c'est un petit défi que je voulais me lancer à moi-même, car généralement j'ai du mal à supporter les personnages qui ne savent pas mentir (mais genre ABSOLUMENT pas) et donc je voulais m'essayer à ça sans rendre Lain irritante. Et contente que tu sois contente, c'est mon but dans la vie !

Voilà les sushis ! Le rythme reste le même, je vous poste encore un chapitre samedi qui suis, mais après on reprendra le rythme de un chapitre toute les deux semaines. J'avais juste envie de vous faire un 'tit cadeaux et en plus j'ai pas mal de chapitres en avance alors je peux me le permettre ^^.

Chu~ !


	13. Chapter 13

B'jour !

Ma micro déprime n'est toujours pas passée, mais je vous avais promis un chapitre aujourd'hui alors le voici. Profiter, si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas... j'ai envi de dire tant pis, c'est la vie !

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine !

 **Chapitre XIII**

J'émergeai, difficilement, mais sûrement, gardant encore un peu les yeux fermés pour profiter du calme qui régnait. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et fis semblant de dormir. Quelqu'un vint s'installer sur mon lit, près de mes pieds.

« ''Marshall D. Teach, capitaine des Pirates de Barbe Noire, ancien membre des Pirates de Barbe Blanche saurait parvenu à capturer le dénommé Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche grâce aux pouvoirs du Yami Yami no Mi.'' » Lu une femme calmement pour elle-même. Elle ne m'était pas inconnue. « La pauvre.. Dit-elle avant de soupirer.

-Yu, elle a besoin de repos. » Intervint une deuxième voix.

-Oui, capitaine. »

Je sentis que la personne sur mon lit se leva et la porte claqua.

J'attendis. Aucun son ne s'était fait entendre depuis dix bonnes minutes alors je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'y avait personne, uniquement le blanc de l'infirmerie. Et de quoi est-ce que ces personnes parlaient ? Ace c'était fait capturer ? Comment est-ce possible ? Marchal D. Teach ? Le capitaine des Pirates de Barbe Noire ? Mais... Teach ? Lui ! Je vais le buter ! Cet enfoiré ! Celui qui a tué Thatch, et maintenant capturé son commandant ? Espèce d'ordure ! Et, le Yami Yami no Mi ? C'était le fruit qu'avaient ramené Thatch et sa flotte, celui qu'il était censé manger. C'est...

Toutes les pièces de ce micro-puzzle s'assemblèrent. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident. Teach tue Thatch, s'enfuit avec le fruit, le mange, forme son propre équipage, capture Ace et va le livrer à la Marine. Attraper le commandant de la seconde flotte d'un Empereur lui offrira une réputation hors normes et s'il le veut, même une place au sein des Shishibukai.

On l'avait peut-être sous-estimé, il ne payait pas de mine, mais en fin de compte, il était loin d'être con. En plus, son pouvoir était l'un des plus puissants, peut-être même plus que celui de Trafalgar.

Je me levai et sortis de l'infirmerie, un drap me couvrant. Aussi vite que mes jambes endormies me le permettaient, je me dirigeai vers ma cabine. J'enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me passaient sous la main et essayai de piquer un sprint vers la cuisine. Pourquoi ? C'est toujours là qu'ils laissent le journal.

Je ne m'étais effectivement pas trompé, sur la table reposai un paquet de feuilles sur lesquels étaient écrit des pavés de texte. Je m'en emparai et lisais l'énorme titre qui trônait sur la première page. « Ace aux Poings Ardents capturé ». En dessous se tenait une photo de mon capitaine. Il semblait affaiblit, en mauvaise posture. Je lis le texte qui accompagnait l'image. « Marshall D. Teach, capitaine des Pirates de Barbe Noire, ancien membre des Pirates de Barbe Blanche saurait parvenu à capturer le dénommé Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche grâce aux pouvoirs du Yami Yami no Mi. Ce dernier a livré le pirate à la Marine en échange d'un poste au sein des Shishibukai. Une date a déjà été établie pour la condamnation à mort du commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Cette dernière aura lieu dans cinq jours, à Marineford, et sera retransmise dans le monde entier. Aucune autre information n'a été donné de la part de la Marine ou du Gouvernement Mondial. »

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Je serre les dents si fort que j'en ai mal, froisse les feuilles entre mes doigts, ferme les yeux et n'ai pas envie de les rouvrir.

« Réveillée, miss ? » Me fait une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourne en gardant le journal dans mon dos. Devant moi se tient Trafalgar Law, je le fixe sans la moindre expression, le regard vide. Je déglutis. Ce dernier passe derrière moi et je me retourne à nouveau, lui cachant la paperasse. Le chirurgien remarque mes réactions étranges et repasse devant moi. À nouveau je suis son mouvement et son regard se fait plus suspicieux.

« Un problème ? Lui demandai-je alors que ce serait plutôt à lui de me poser cette question.

-Oui... Qu'est-ce que tu caches comme ça ?

-Rien. Mentis-je comme je pouvais.

-Mh... Dans ce cas, tu pourrais me passer ce journal ? »

D'abord surprise, je le regardais, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, puis, comme désarmée, je sortis le journal de derrière mon dos et le lui tendis, la tête basse.

« Depuis quand lis-tu le journal ?

-Depuis toujours, tu oublies que je suis historienne.

-Pourtant je ne t'avais vu qu'avec des livres d'histoire entre les mains. Jamais avec de la paperasse.

-Justement je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de me mettre au courant des nouvelles dans le monde. Tentai-je.

-Cesse donc de mentir et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu t'es rué sur ce journal alors que tu es encore très faible, quoique non, dis-moi plutôt comment tu as su que Poings Ardents s'était fait capturer.

-J-je... j-je ne le savait pas, tentai-je de mentir.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me mentir.

-M-mais, c-c'est vrai ...! Balbutiai-je.

-La vérité. » Trancha Law d'un ton sec.

Je soupirai, je n'avais aucunement envie de lui en parler, mais j'étais comme cloué à un mur invisible, prisonnière de ses chaines.

« Quand Yu est venue ce matin, murmurai-je.

-Et que comptais-tu en faire ? Me questionna le médecin toujours aussi froidement.

-Rien...

-Lain. »

J'eus comme un frisson. La façon dont il avait prononcé mon prénom ne présageait rien de bon. C'était aiguisé, telle la lame de mon sabre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... » Répondis-je cette fois-ci, ce qui était la vérité. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire... enfin, oui et non. Bien sûr, je voulais le sauver, mais cela relevait presque du suicide de se pointer à Impel Down ou Marineford. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas débarquer là, comme si de rien n'était et exiger qu'on nous rende un prisonnier. « Le sauver j'imagine... » Finis-je par ajouter au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voili voilou, on se revoit dans deux sem-

 _-T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?_

-Qu- Ah ! Oui, les reviews !

 _-J'veux bien que tu déprimes, mais n'oublie pas tes lecteurs à cause de sa s'il te plaît !_

-Pardon...

Camerisier: Ouf... personne de déçue pour aujourd'hui... ^^'' Merci, je dois avoué toujours avoir du mal à écrire les scènes de combat. Je les ai en tête, aussi claires que de l'eau de roche, mais pour décrire ce bazar c'est une autre affaire !

P.S.: Je compatis pour toi aussi, c'est jamais cool ce genre de moment :-/

Voilà, maintenant on peut clôturer comme il se doit !

On se revoit dans deux semaines (sauf si ma déprime en décide autrement...)

Bonne journée, nuit, appétit !

Bisou les sushis ! ^3^

 **Juste en petite annonce vite fait: j'ai sortis un One-Shot Sabo/OC alors si vous êtes intéresser - Les Conséquences d'un Pari.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour les sushis !

Un nouveau chapitre, un ! Au passage, s'il y en a parmi vous qui sont à court d'anime/manga, je vous propose ceci: Noragami, Little Busters, Ao Haru Ride (celui-là il est bien pour les fleurs bleue ^^''), Les Vacances de Jésus et Bouddha et Shaman King ^^

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ... On voit que j'ai la flemme d'inventer quelque chose d'original comme disclaimer ?

 **Chapitre XIV**

-Pourquoi veux-tu le sauver ?

Il y eut un blanc. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler. Je ne voulais pas ! Mais il fallait bien. Ou est-ce que je pouvais l'éviter ?

...

Non, je ne pouvais pas, mes talents de menteuse sont plus bas que nul et Law est loin d'être con.

-Parce que... Ce fut tout ce que je pus sortir, suivi d'un soupir.

-Parce que ? Insista le Chirurgien de la mort.

Je pris une grande inspiration,

-Parce qu'il est mon capitaine !

Un autre blanc.

Un instant, je crus voir de la surprise sur son visage, mais il reprit bien vite son air neutre habituel.

-Ton capitaine ? Tu es sous mon commandement, je suis ton capitaine.

-Tu ne seras jamais mon capitaine, lui dis-je durement. Son air se fit plus sévère. Je n'aurais jamais d'autre capitaine que lui.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort fronça les sourcils.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Dis-je sèchement, espérant qu'il en reste là, j'en avais déjà assez dit pour aujourd'hui.

-Lain.

J'eus un autre frisson et détournai les yeux.

Dix secondes passèrent.

Vingt.

Trente.

Je risquai une œillade dans sa direction. Son regard était froid, dur. Je respirai un bon coup et lâchai la bombe.

-Je l'aime.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Le sol était froid, dur et la pièce flottait dans des teintes bleues. La vigie, là où Yu et Bepo passaient la majorité de leur temps. Là où je devais rester, sous une petite surveillance. Law, me croyant capable de fuir pour aller combattre à Marineford afin de sauver Ace -ce dont j'étais effectivement capable- avait demandé à Yu et Bepo de me surveiller, raison pour laquelle j'étais dans la vigie en pleine journée.

Immergé, l'océan était calme. Aucun son, aucun mouvement, un calme absolu et apaisant, mais cela n'avait -malheureusement- aucun effet sur moi. Une peur et une inquiétude infinie me rongeaient. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui fasse baisser mon rythme cardiaque car ça allait encore finir en AVC.

-Yu ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Mh ?

-Je pourrais aller chercher quelque chose dans ma cabine ?

J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine qui demandait l'autorisation à ses parents de prendre un chocolat dans l'armoire.

-Je t'accompagne.

Yu se leva d'un bon et sortit par la porte, je la suivis à l'extérieur.

Arrivées devant ma chambre, j'entrai et pris mon carnet avec la gomme et le crayon qui reposaient à ses côtés ainsi que La Chute des Notes dans mon armoire et ressortis. Ayant refermé la porte de ma cabine, nous nous redirigeâmes en direction de la vigie.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper, de partir pour Marineford, de sauver Ace.

L'on arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de contrôle et, par conséquent, l'on passa devant l'autre petite porte. Cette porte, qui mène à une sortie sous-marine. Euréka ! ... Mais encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à me débarrasser de mes chaperons.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et il n'y avait plus personne pour me surveiller. C'était parti.

Je sortis de mon lit et de ma cabine dans le silence le plus total, même si ma porte avait émis un léger ''clac'' au moment où je l'avais refermé. Aux aguets, j'avais écouté pour entendre si quelqu'un se dirigeait vers moi. Mais le silence régnait en maitre. Toujours dans ce même calme, je me rendis à la sortie sous-marine du navire, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, aussi discrète qu'un chat.

J'arrivai dans la pièce convoitée. Elle baignait, tout comme la vigie, dans des teintes bleutées et possédait une grande baie vitré. La salle était relativement petite, peut-être un mètre vingt sur un mètre cinquante et au centre de celle-ci se tenait une porte ressemblant à une bouche d'égout. Je me dirigeai vers le mur de gauche où pendaient trois combinaisons de plongée et m'emparai d'une d'entre elles. Je la revêtis et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte sous-marine quand une voix résonna dans mon dos.

-On va quelque part, miss ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Alors avant que quelqu'un vienne gueuler en me disant que c'est complètement con comme plan car elle a mangé un fruit du démon... JE SAIS ! Mais est-ce que vous ne seriez pas prêt(e) à risquer votre vie pour sauver quelqu'un à qui vous tenez énormément ?

Au passage celles et ceux qui liront ce chapitre après le 7 décembre 2015 auront la chance d'avoir un chapitre tout beau, tout propre car ce n'est que ce jour-là que j'ai enfin pu le corriger (mon PC était enfin à nouveau sur pied)

Passons à la review, voulez-vous !

Camerisier: Tu imagines bien ! Et, au passage, si je n'ai pas décris la scène, ce n'est pas à cause d'un manque de motivation/temps/imagination, mais car la fic est à la première personne et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à raconter à la troisième. Je veux bien que je sois flemmarde, mais pas à ce point quand même ! Oh, oui... J'espère que ses décisions ne te décevront pas... ^^

P.S.: Merci du conseil, je le connaissais, mais je pense que tu as bien fait de me le rappeler ^^...

Foilà les sushis, à dans deux semaines ! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hello les minions !

Non, vous ne serez plus des sushis, j'ai découvert que c'était déjà pris ^^''. DONC, vous êtes des minions, c'est bien aussi, non ? Bah, faites avec !

Bwef, le précédent chapitre (dans lequel il restait encore plus de fautes qu'à l'ordinaire) a été corrigées (Merci Reverso) et mon Pc a été réparé (Merci beau-papa).

Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ^^ !

Disclaimer: Sapt neit rappa men ecei peno.

 **Chapitre XV**

Je me retournai de vive allure pour me retrouver face à face avec le capitaine des Hearts. « Et merde » fut la seule chose que je pus penser... et c'était le cas de le dire.

Je ne répondis rien, il savait parfaitement où je contais me rendre.

Il me scannait de ses prunelles gris orageuse. Une certaine touche de colère se lisait dans celles-ci et c'était compréhensible. Cependant, je ne lui avais rien promis. J'ai rejoint son équipage, je lui ai promis de respecter les règles, mais je n'ai jamais promis de rester éternellement avec lui. Je lui avais raconté mon passer dans les différents équipages dont j'ai fait partie et il savait parfaitement à quel point je tenais à mon capitaine.

-Alors ? Où vas-tu ?

-Tu le sais très bien, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Il feignit l'ignorance.

-Marineford, dis-je tout aussi sèchement.

-Il me semble que je t'ai parlé des règles en vigueur dans mon équipage quand tu m'as rejoint.

-Et il me semble que je les ai respecté.

-Non, tu es en train d'enfreindre la deuxième en ce moment même. M'informer de chaque décision importante que tu prends et qui pourrait avoir des répercussions sur l'équipage.

-En quoi suis-je en train de l'enfreindre ?

-La décision de partir sauver ton ancien capitaine à Marineford me semble être quelque chose d'important et pouvant avoir des répercussions sur nous.

-Et bien, dis-toi que je ne fais plus partie de ton équipage.

-Ça, c'est hors de question, miss.

-Que je sache tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as déjà un historien et un bon nombre de combattants, alors en quoi suis-je utile pour toi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, on n'est jamais trop peu en terme de combattants. De plus, tes blessures n'ont pas encore totalement cicatrisé, me rappela-t-il en tant que médecin.

-Je me débrouillerai pour trouver quelqu'un qui sache m'enlever mes points de suture, affirmai-je avec assurance.

-Il n'est pas question de ça, mais plutôt que je ne peux pas te laisser filer dans ton état.

-Je vais bien, déclarai-je en détachant chaque mot.

Son poing gauche parti en direction de mon épaule droite qui portait toujours un bandage sous mon t-shirt. J'esquivai, mais son poing droit arriva juste après et je n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter.

Une douleur fulgurante me traversa l'épaule et le bras et je me retrouvai à terre, replier sur moi-même, tenant mon épaule dans ma main gauche.

-Que disais-tu ? Questionna-t-il avec arrogance.

-Enfoiré..., dis-je entre les dents, la mâchoire serrée.

-Pardon ?

-Enfoiré..., répétai-je un peu plus clairement.

Je sentais clairement le bandage s'imprégner de sang. Pas beaucoup, mais quand même, ma blessure était à nouveau ouverte. Bravo chirurgien de mes deux que je n'ai pas, tu vas pouvoir me recoudre une deuxième fois.

-Suis-moi... Je vais m'occuper de ça, mais en échange tu devras rester.

-Alors je ne viens pas...

-Je t'ai dit de me suivre.

-Et cesse de me donner des ordres, tu n'es pas mon capitaine ! Lui rappelai-je.

-Tu n'as pas non plus d'ordres à me donner.

-Je m'en sortirai... si c'est le prix à payer pour le sauver, je le payerai.

-Ne fait pas l'idiote et suis-moi.

-Non.

Law soupira.

-Dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, le capitaine des Hearts me tenait comme un sac à patates sur une épaule.

-Law ! Lâche-moi !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, miss, et tais-toi un peu, tu vas réveiller l'équipage.

Je me débattis, et ce, malgré la douleur lancinante de mon épaule, durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, perdant la combinaison de plongée au passage (je ne l'avais pas mis entièrement), où il me déposa sans aucun tact sur l'un des lits. Mon bras reçut un nouveau choc et la douleur se fit une nouvelle fois plus forte. Je grimaçai et me rendis compte trop tard que Law était en train de découper la manche droite de mon t-shirt dans la longueur.

-Hé, tu aurais simplement pu me demander de l'enlever ! Râlai-je.

-Comme si tu avais pu faire ça.

-Je me suis débattue durant tout le trajet al-

-Tu appelles ça te débattre ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je me tus et détournai les yeux. Un instant, je crut entendre un léger rire.

Le médecin avait enlevé mon bandage et était en train de retirer les points de suture. Il les remplaça par des nouveaux et malheureusement pour lui (quoique, j'ai envie de dire tant-pis pour lui), je ne pus m'empêcher de gigoter jusqu'à ce que cela cesse. Il refit un bandage et rangea ses affaires avant de se tourner vers moi, un air sombre sur le visage.

-Tu restes ici.

-Non.

-Tu es bornée, je me trompe ?

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Voilà qui est fait désormais.

-Va dormir dans ta cabine, tu restes ici.

-Je le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire, mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon capitaine.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait, il me semble. En partant à la recherche de ce traitre, il vous a abandonné.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me tueras ? Je mettrai ma main au feu que tu n'as encore jamais tué.

-Comment aurais-je une prime dans ce cas ?

-Il ne faut pas tuer pour se faire connaitre, mais il est vrai que ça aide.

-Je pars, peu importe ce que tu dis, je ne resterai pas les bras croisés.

-Tu ne me laisses à nouveau pas le choix à ce que je vois.

Et une fois de plus, avant que ne m'en rende compte, Law me jeta sur son épaule et me traina dans les couloirs du sous-marin jaune.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà ! Maintenant, reste à savoir combien de temps il va pouvoir la retenir.

Camerisier: Bah, oui, bien sûr qu'elle allait craquer... Je me suis dit à peu près la même chose, mais malgré son talent pour décoder les gens, Trafalgar Law ne connaît pas Lain aussi bien que nous. De plus Bepo est son second et lui et Yu sont d'excellents combattants, il a dû se dire que ça ferait l'affaire. Ne JAMAIS sous-estimer une fille amoureuse, Trafalgar. JAMAIS ! Ouais ! ^^ J'adore caser des références à tout et n'importe quoi, même mes propres fics ^^''. Bah oui, c'était évident, mais effectivement, maintenant il faut l'empêcher de partir. Et ça, c'est pas gagné ! Oui, oui, je vais mieux ^^, il ne faut pas s'en faire ^^ (mais c'était mignon de ta (votre) part ^^). Ah, l'adolescence... *soupire* Bwef, les fautes, j'ai pu les corriger, enfin, Reverso les a détecté et moi j'ai appliqué ^^'', mais je sais bien qu'il en reste ^^'' (Je fais de mon mieux ! Je ne décourage pas !).

P.S.: Je sais que toi aussi t'adore Harry Potter donc... Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu la version illustrée de L'école des Sorciers, mais elle est juste magnifique °^° ! *fin du moment fangirl*

Sakurachan-gemini: Merci beaucoup ^^, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^

On se revoit dans deux semaines les minions !

Profiter des vacances et surtout, bonnes fêtes !

À peluche !

 _Review ?_

 _D'ailleurs... qui a compris le disclaimer ?_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello !

Alors ? Comment se sont passé vos fêtes ? Qu'est-ce que Papa Noël a déposé sous votre sapin cette année ? ^^

Moi, je vais éviter de vous le lister (c'est l'avantage d'une grande famille, on reçoit beaucoup de cadeaux ! Mais bon, on doit en trouver tout autant ^^''), , mais calmez-vous, j'écris toujours autant qu'avant.

Au passage, si dans peu de temps, la couverture de cette fiction change, le dessin que vous verrez est une création perso ^^. Voilà ! Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ! ^^

 **Important (plus ou moins): le rythme de parution change (encore) ce ne sera plus un chapitre toute les deux semaines, mais plutôt un ''de temps à autre'' (au moins un par mois). La raison ? Hé bien, ainsi je pourrai vous fournir des chapitres plus longs et plus travaillés. Cependant, pour celles/ceux qui suivraient « La Chute des Notes », le rythme ne change pas.**

 **Disclaimer:** No baby, still not mine.

 **Chapitre XVI**

Je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à où on se rendait, mais une chose est sûre, ça n'allait pas me plaire.

L'homme qui me trimballait finit par ouvrir une porte et me jeter dans un fauteuil. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et détaillai la pièce sans gêne. Une grande armoire contre un mur à côté de laquelle il y avait une deuxième porte. Un bureau en bordel, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, et une chaise. Le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise et un lit aux draps gris, tout comme les murs. Et merde, il n'était pas sérieux là ?

-Tiens ! Dit Law en me balançant une couverture depuis son armoire. Je l'attrapai au vol et regardai le Chirurgien de la Mort avec interrogation. Tu dormiras dans ce fauteuil, comme ça je peux te surveiller.

-Et pas galant..., dis-je assez fort pour que moi seule puisse l'entendre.

-Maintenant dors.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre « D'accord, bonne nuit ! » ?

-Non, mais je l'espérai.

-Haha..., riais-je sarcastiquement.

Law marcha jusqu'à son bureau et en sortit quelque chose, mais je n'y prêtai pas d'attention, grommelant intérieurement. Soudain, une ombre se posta devant moi et je relevai les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le Chirurgien de la Mort.

-Montre-moi un peu ton bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les blessures peuvent avoir des répercussions sur des zones légèrement plus éloignées et du coup, le coup que je t'ai donné à l'épaule pourrait avoir des répercutions sur ton bras, expliqua-t-il.*

Sceptique, je lui tendis mon bras droit. Il le prit en main et l'observa un instant avant d'y enfoncer une aiguille sans que je ne puisse réagir. Il injecta le contenu de la seringue et j'eus soudainement l'impression que tous mes muscles se détendaient. J'étais devenu un légume trop cuit et vite mes paupières se fermèrent à leur tour malgré ma vaine tentative de résistance.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Mes paupières se levaient avec peine et je put remarquer que la pièce était encore noyée dans la couleur de la nuit. C'est au moment où je me redressai que je sentis une douleur dans le dos et une autre, bien plus sévère, à l'épaule droite. Il me fallut cependant un moment avant de me souvenir dans quelles circonstances j'avais atterri dans cette chambre, qui n'était visiblement pas la mienne, et de comprendre la cause de mon mal à l'épaule.

Une masse remua dans le lit en face de moi (la tête à l'opposé) et je put voir une main tatouer dépasser de sous les couvertures. Ok, donc j'étais bel et bien dans la chambre de Law, mais pourquoi ?

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire et tentai de reproduire la journée de la veille dans mon esprit. J'étais sortie de ma chambre tard dans la nuit, m'étais rendue à la sortie sous-marine et c'est là que Law m'a donné un coup pour que je ne sache pas fuir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voulais partir déjà ?

...

« Marshall D. Teach, capitaine des Pirates de Barbe Noire, ancien membre des Pirates de Barbe Blanche saurait parvenu à capturer le dénommé Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche... Une date a déjà été établie pour la condamnation à mort... Cette dernière aura lieu dans cinq jours, à Marineford... » Et merde... ce n'était donc pas un rêve... Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête encore et encore.

Mes dents se serrèrent et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Merde, merde, merde... C'était pour ça que je voulais partir... J'étouffai un sanglot en écrasant mes mains contre ma bouche et les larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

Le capitaine des Hearts remua dans son lit et je me ruai sur la porte. Fermé. Merde. Il y avait une deuxième porte, je t'entai de l'ouvrir et elle ne résista pas. Je fonçai à l'intérieur de cette salle d'eau, refermai la porte derrière moi et me laissai glisser le long jusqu'à me retrouver au sol.

Les larmes coulèrent à flots, les mains recouvrant mon visage, je reniflai bruyamment, tentant d'étouffer mes sanglots en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, me faisant brièvement sursauter.

-Puis-je entrer ? Demanda la voix du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Je ne savais trop quoi répondre. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie qu'il me voit dans cet état, état dans lequel je me détestai moi-même, mais d'un autre côté je n'avais aucune vraie raison de lui dire non.

Je finis donc par me relever, tournée la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir. Cependant, je restai caché derrière celle-ci, n'ayant pas envie d'être vue.

-Retourne te coucher, miss. Il est à peine quatre heures.

Je restai immobile cacher derrière ma porte. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais mes yeux étaient toujours rouges, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie. Peu m'importait qui ce serait, je ne voulais pas. J'avais l'impression d'être faible et j'avais horreur de ça.

-Non, je vais rester ici encore un moment..., tentai-je.

-Lain, va te coucher.

Je ne saurai décrire le ton qu'il a employé. On y entendait une petite dose de compassion, mais aussi une pointe de colère.

-J'arrive... dans quelques minutes...

-Mh... Si tu n'es pas là dans cinq minutes, je reviens te chercher.

-Mh, d'accord...

Le capitaine des Hearts retourna dans la chambre et je me rassis à même le sol. Il me faudra encore quelques minutes pour récupérer.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*: c'est totalement FAUX (de ce que je sais), mais je vois bien Law mentir afin de vous savez... ''protéger'' Lain... l'empêcher d'aller à Marineford, bref, tout ça quoi.

Bon ! Après ces explications, il est temps de passer aux reviews ! :D

Camerisier: Ouais :/... ce n'est pas très fair play... Je te le confirme (merci Papa Noël), tu peux foncer, c'est de la bonne !

Miyakko: Hello ! Merci #^.^# ! C'était (et ça restera) ma première fic. donc je n'étais ABSOLUMENT pas sûre de moi, mais je fais de mon mieux autant pour l'orthographe (que les personnes ayant créé Reverso soient bénies) que pour l'intrigue, les personnages (pour lequel je m'inquiète le plus, ayant toujours l'impression que Lain fasse M-S ou que l'un des personnages soit OOC) et tous le reste. Certes, c'est un sale enfoiré à qui j'ai envie de péter la gueule dans le dernier chapitre, mais s'il arrive à sauver Lain d'une mort certaine, je ne dis pas non. Vous êtes fous, je ne vais jamais dire oui, c'est comme si j'étais d'accord pour qu'on bute un de mes enfants (même si je n'ai pas d'enfants... j'ai un chat et surtout j'ai même pas dix-huit ans !) ! Euh, je divague (-Vague !)... Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^!

Voi-là ! Chapitre seize clôturé, on se retrouve dans deux semaines ! Je vous envoie des gros bisous depuis la Belgique ^^ les minions ! **Bonne année 2016 !**

À peluche ! ^^

 **P.S.: J'ai (encore) sorti un OS. Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry Potter qui est à l'honneur. Pas de romance, pas de personnages. Juste quelques Oc's et une famille ^^. Si vous êtes intéressé, c'est par là - C'est de famille...**


	17. Chapter 17

Bien le bonjour, les minions ! ~

La bonne humeur me suit partout, sans raison particulière, mais ça fait du bien ! ^^

Bref, j'espère une fois de plus que votre réveillon s'est bien passé, que vous allez réussir à tenir vos bonnes résolutions.

Sinon, je prends quand même deux petites lignes pour dire au revoir à Alan Rickman, qui a bercé mon enfance, et David Bowie.

Voilà ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Sexy Law. Not mine. ;_;

 **Chapitre XVII**

Je soufflai un coup, encore tremblante assise en boule contre le mur à côté de la porte. Cette dernière se rouvrit pour laisser passer Law. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes genoux.

-Retourne dormir.

Au prix de toute ma volonté, je me relevai, la tête basse, et sortis de la salle de bain, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Je partis m'assoir en petite boule dans le fauteuil, les yeux encore brulants. Law se posta devant moi, une seringue à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Ça t'aidera à dormir. Donne-moi ton bras.

Je lui tendis le bras droit sans rechigner et il y planta l'aiguille. Le liquide se répandit dans mes veines comme un venin et très vite, mes muscles se détendirent, mes paupières tombèrent et je m'endormis.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

J'ouvris les yeux. Où étais-je ? La pièce était chaleureuse, aux tons bruns, grâce au boit, et jaunes grâce au soleil qui perçait entre les tentures. Je connaissais cet endroit. Non, il n'y avait aucun doute, j'étais bel et bien sur le Moby Dick... mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ? N'étais-je pas à bord du sous-marin des Pirates du Heart ?

À moins que cela n'ai été qu'un rêve ? Non, c'est maintenant le rêve...

Je fermai les yeux cinq secondes et les rouvris. Mes estimations se confirmèrent. J'étais à présent sur le pont, la nuit était en train de tomber et il y avait un boucan monstre alors qu'à l'instant j'étais encore dans ma chambre et que le soleil était tout juste en train de se lever.

-Lain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?! Me hurla quelqu'un afin de se faire comprendre malgré le boucan. Il s'agissait de Thatch, un grand sourire, comme à son habitude, coller sur le visage.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes et je tombai au sol, désemparé. Il était mort, vous ne pouviez pas le laisser reposé en paix au lieu de le faire revenir à la vie dans mes rêves ?

Paniqué et inquiet, il s'approcha de moi, et s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

-Eh, eh, Lain, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-il tel un grand frère.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je m'accrochai à sa manche et serrai son bras si fort que j'aurais pu lui arracher si tout ceci avait été réel.

-Lain, parle-moi...

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Les larmes coulaient à flots. De le revoir là, devant moi alors que j'avais pleuré sa mort quelques mois plus tôt et que, par la suite j'ai pleuré celle imminente d'Ace, était au-dessus de mes forces. Pour une fois, je n'en avais rien à faire d'être vue dans un tel état. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte m'avait déjà vu pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans le passé et de toute façon, je n'avais qu'une envie: me réveiller. Me réveiller pour échapper à ce rêve où tout devrait être différent. Me réveiller pour ne plus avoir à voir leurs visages, et surtout son visage, inquiet.

D'habitude, les gens préfèrent dormir car là, ils sont dans leur monde, un endroit où tout va bien, sans guerre, famine, maladie. Un endroit où ils peuvent revoir des proches défunts ou souvent absents. Pour ma part, peu importe dans quel monde je suis, les problèmes me poursuivent. Et revoir des personnes décédées ne m'aide pas, que du contraire, alors pitié que ça s'arrête.

Pitié...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Un rayon de soleil vint me réveiller et bien vite les évènements de la nuit me revinrent en mémoire. Thatch et son air inquiet, perdu, moi en pleurs à l'idée de le revoir agir comme si de rien était, tout l'équipage faisant la fête et riant à gorge déployer alors que l'on perdrait un précieux membre dans quelques nuits.

Comme un réflex, je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche et fonçai une fois de plus dans la salle de bain privé du capitaine des Hearts. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'écroulai au sol, les larmes ayant recommencé à couler. J'en avais marre, il fallait que je sorte, que je fasse quelque chose sinon je serai prise de remords pour le reste de ma vie. Je laissai cependant le temps à mes yeux de se vider de toute cette eau. Reniflant bruyamment de temps à autre, mes mains tentant désespérément d'étouffer mes sanglots.

Une minute passa. Une deuxième. Un troisième. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à laisser mes larmes couler, les yeux rougis et douloureux, je me relevai, essuyai mes prunelles avec les manches de mon t-shirt et sortis discrètement de la salle d'eau.

Voyant que j'avais réveillé le propriétaire des lieux et que celui-ci était assis sur son lit les yeux grand ouverts à m'attendre avec la même seringue que la tout à l'heure, je détournai les yeux. Mon visage portait encore les traces de mes longues minutes dans le noir et mon avis sur la question d'être vu dans cet état n'avait pas changé durant mon sommeil.

-Retourne te coucher, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Cependant je ne bougeai pas. Il était hors de question que je me rendorme une troisième fois cette nuit pour me réveiller en larmes et finir avec les yeux gonflés. Je fis un léger non de la tête et je sentis clairement le Chirurgien de la Mort s'approcher de moi.

-Retourne dormir, Lain.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais pas loin. Je me reculai un peu alors que lui continuait de s'approcher. Merde, merde, merde ! Je suis prise au piège... En même temps à quoi tu t'attendais en jouant au jeu du « Je recul, tu avances » ?

Je fis un autre léger non de la tête et sans que je puisse réagir, il me prit tel un sac à patates et me rassit dans le fauteuil où j'étais.

-Donne-moi ton bras, m'ordonna le capitaine des Pirates du Heart.

Cependant, je ne bougeai pas, restant en petite boule et gardant bien mes bras chez moi.

-Lain. Ton bras.

Son ton avait été plus sec, plus dur, mais je restai immobile. J'avais décidé de ne plus tenter de fuir dans mes rêves alors c'est ce que je ferai.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort souffla d'exaspération et passa une main sur son visage.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Je fis un léger non de la tête. Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai marre de fuir... dis-je avec une minuscule voix.

-Et quoi ? Tu veux aller le sauver ?

Je ne répondis rien. Bien sûr que c'était ce que je voulais faire... mais comment est-ce que je pourrais y arriver seule ?

-Tu n'y arriverais pas. Tu risquerais juste de te faire tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Ça fait tout juste une semaine que tu me connais ! Et encore... me connaitre, c'est un bien grand mot... hurlai-je en bondissant hors du fauteuil.

Je me laissai cependant retomber une fois ma phrase finie. Il m'observait sévèrement de ses prunelles orageuses, les sourcils froncés.

-Et crois-tu que pour ça je suis incapable d'avoir peur pour toi ?

J'ouvrai grand les yeux. Est-ce que Trafalgar Law, celui qu'on surnomme le Chirurgien de la Mort, connu comme sadique, calculateur et sans émotions venait de m'avouer qu'il avait peur pour moi ?! Je rêvai, c'est ça ? Il m'avait drogué une fois de plus et je m'étais rendormie !

-Tu es blessé et n'es clairement pas en mesure de te battre. Si tu débarquais à Marineford tu ne ferais pas long feu.

Ce n'était pas un ton dans lequel on percevait une peur quelconque, mais bien des reproches. Comme un avertissement: « N'essaye pas, tu te ferais buter à coup sûr, et ça, j'te le pardonnerai pas. »

-Tu as toi-même perdu un compagnon, je pense que tu sais ce qu'on ressent...

Son ton était toujours neutre, comme à son habitude, mais l'on pouvait relever une pointe d'amertume dans ses propos. Law avait déjà perdu quelqu'un de cher, quelqu'un d'irremplaçable et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

J'étais sur le cul... Je ne pensai pas qu'il puisse être autant attaché à ses subordonnés... J'opinai doucement du chef. Malgré ses côtés dragueur et parfois énervant, Thatch était quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer. Avec ses grands sourires et ses paroles réconfortantes quand elles étaient nécessaires, c'était une personne à qui on s'attachait sans problème et sans se forcer. Quelques heures à causer avec lui et l'affaire était dans le sac. À sa mort, j'étais effondrée, mais en même temps tellement en colère. En colère contre celui que l'on surnomme aujourd'hui Barbe Noire. Mes larmes mélangeaient à la fois une profonde tristesse et une rage intense. Si je m'étais retrouvé face à Teach, peu importe nos différence de force, je ne crois pas que je n'aurais été en mesure de me contrôler. Je voulais le voir souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir notre famille.

Cependant, quelque chose me turlupinait. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis une semaine. Pourquoi tenait-il à ce point à moi ? Nous n'avions pas parlé durant des heures, passé tant de temps que ça ensemble. Rien de spécial tel un lien fort ou un secret ne nous reliait, alors pourquoi tenait-il autant à ce que je ne parte pas combattre ? Ça n'avait aucun sens... À moins que ça ne soit que son devoir de médecin qui le guide.

...

Mouais, c'est ça.

Je me muai dans le silence et tournai mon regard vers mes genoux alors que Law était toujours debout à mes côtés.

-Si tu ne tiens pas à dormir fait comme bon te semble, annonça-t-il sèchement avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était sept heures et demie du matin passé de quelques minutes.

Attends ! Il ne me surveillait plus, il était sous sa douche. ... Héhé, moment rêvé pour sortir de cette boîte de conserve.

Aussi silencieusement possible, je sortis de mon fauteuil et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. J'attrapai la clinche, ma respiration s'arrêta, je l'abaissai, la tirai vers moi... et rien ne se produit. Les yeux en soucoupe, je me frappai le front, me demandant pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. LA CLEF BORDEL ! Et le connaissant, cet enfoiré l'aura prit avec !

« Cet enfoiré t'as sauvé la vie ! » Me dis-je à moi-même.

« Après m'avoir oublié sur le pont ! Me fait pas croire qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué ! » Me répliquai-je.

J'avais envie de hurler à plein poumons, de laisser sortir toute ma rage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laissai pas partir ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait tant à ce que je reste ici ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laissait pas aller sauver mon véritable capitaine ?! POURQUOI ?!

Je veux partir, qu'on me laisse faire ! Je n'ai rien juré ! Il savait depuis le début que je ne m'attachai pas aux équipages que je rejoignais ! Alors qu'on me foute la paix ! Qu'on me laisse sortir de ce tas de ferraille ! Qu'on me laisse aller retrouver celui que j'aime !

Comme une dératée je martelai la porte à coups de poing, je hurlai à en perdre la voix, je serrai les yeux à en créer des larmes aux coins, effondrée au sol. Qu'on me laisse sortir !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà ! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, mais comme je l'ai dit au précédent chapitre, **le rythme de parution change**. Les chapitres seront (normalement) environ aussi long (même plus en fait) que celui-ci, mais **sortiront moins souvent**.

Maintenant, les reviews ! (ou plutôt la review)

Camerisier: Non, effectivement, ils ne sont pas encore dans le même lit, mais je te rassure, ça arrivera (un jour). Et oui, cet homme est effectivement un génie (un génie sadique, mais un génie) ^^! Tu l'adores, je l'adore, on l'adore toutes, mais il n'est pas réel... VDM. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, merci pour ta review, qui ma bien fait rire, en espérant te revoir ^^ !

Je ne sais pas ce que vous, vous en pensez, mais je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du ''cauchemar'', dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, tous les conseils sont bons à prendre.

Je tiens aussi à prendre quelques petites secondes pour vous remercier parce que: on a atteint les 20 followers (un beau chiffre tout rond comme les esprits scientifiques les aiment), pour certain, c'est trois fois rien, mais pour moi, c'est juste énorme (j'ai dansé la rumba sur la table quand j'ai vu ça), ainsi que les 3500 vues ^^. Ça fait peut-être un peu la gamine qui s'excite pour rien, mais je suis heureuse, et j'aime partager ce sentiment, alors dites-vous que vous me rendez heureuse grâce à ces quelques petits boutons sur votre écran ^^.

Je vais vous laisser les minions, à bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

*Se cache* Désoler ! Mais je vous avais prévenu que les chapitres sortiraient moins souvent... Mea culpa...

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à clôturer ce chapitre car c'est lui qui enclenche les évènements qui suivent (la guerre, blablabla...) et que je devais VRAIMENT le terminer de cette façon pour que la suite ait du sens, même si du coup, il paraît un chelou.

Bref, je vous laisse le découvrir, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps avec mes problèmes de cœur par exemple, qui n'ont pas aidé mon moral et par conséquent ma motivation à écrire !

 _-T'avais dit que t'en parlerais pas !_

-Juste !

Soit ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Même après un mois d'absence, non, One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

 **Chapitre XVIII**

Des bras puissants me prirent la taille et me soulevèrent du sol.

-Lâche-moi ! Lui criai-je, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux sortir d'ici !

Il me balança sur son lit sans le moindre tact et me prit immédiatement le bras. Non ! Pas encore ! J'en ai ma claque de cette seringue !

-Law ! Criai-je avec fureur.

Je me débattis autant que mon corps encore faible me le permettait.

-Lâche-moi !

Je donnai des coups de jambes dans tous les sens. Je l'atteignais, mais il ne réagissait pas.

-Laisse-moi !

Mes monstres apparurent, lui attrapant les bras et le torse. Je pus enfin souffler lorsqu'il fut retiré de mon espace vital par mes créatures. Le souffle irrégulier et les yeux encore brulants, je ne savais trop quoi faire. Entre rester là, sans bouger, sans parler, et lui demander la clef pour partir, aucune option ne m'inspirait. L'une était ridicule, l'autre complètement dingue. Il ne me donnera jamais cette clef... mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Donne-moi la clef, Law.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

T'avais qu'à me laisser filer depuis le début, coco ! Ça t'aurait épargné une nuit courte ! Et ça.

-Law, donne-moi cette clef.

Ce fut mon tour d'être sèche dans mes propos.

-Et toi, cesse de me donner des ordres. Je suis ton capitaine.

-TU N'ES PAS MON CAPITAINE !

Un silence mortuaire s'installa dans la pièce. Mes créatures retournèrent sous terre et le capitaine des Heart se redressa alors que moi-même je me levai. Je tendis une main vers lui.

-S'il te plaît... murmurai-je d'une voix minuscule, ouvrant à peine la bouche.

Je ne rompis pas le contacte visuel, j'étais déterminée. Ce fut lui qui baissa la tête en premier. Quelle surprise... Non, je suis sérieuse, je ne pensai pas qu'il lâcherait le morceau. Il soupira -sans doute d'exaspération, car oui, je sais que je suis chiante quand je m'y mets- et passa une main sur son visage avant de se diriger vers le bureau.

Ne me dites pas que la clef était là depuis le début ?

Bah, si. Le chirurgien ouvrit un tiroir, y plongea une main et en sortit un petit bout de métal. Il me le tendit, mais, je ne sais pas, j'étais méfiante. Il pourrait très bien me jouer un autre tour, qui sait ? Lentement, je m'approchai de lui, tendis la main et attrapai la clef aussi vite qu'humainement possible. À reculons, je me rapprochai de la porte. Il pourrait très bien me faire un coup bas. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant que je cognai la planche de bois que j'osai une œillade vers celle-ci, juste le temps d'enfoncer la clef dans la serrure. Je tournai, attrapai la poignée et piquai un sprint hors de la chambre. Un coup d'œil vers un hublot, on est émergé. Parfait. Comme une flèche je partis vers la grande porte de fer du sous-marin. Je n'étais plus loin. Dix mètres. Huit mètres. Six. Trois. Deux. Un. Un grand bruit retentit dans la boîte de conserve. J'étais dehors. L'air du matin fouettait mon visage et ébouriffait mes cheveux. Je sautai sur le sol de l'archipel Sabaody et partis me perdre dans la forêt de mangroves. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que ce foutu chirurgien ne me poursuivrait pas... et que personne ne me reconnaisse. Ça c'est facile, une cape et c'était réglé, mais Law... qui dit qu'il ne me poursuivrait pas ? Et puis... maintenant que je étais dehors, comment j'allais à Marineford ?! Bon, pensons peu, mais pensons bien ! Combien d'option j'ai ? Une, je retourne chez le chirurgien, mais il ne voudra jamais aller jusque-là. Deux, je monte en douce à bord d'un navire, mais rien ne me garantit qu'il me mènera où je souhaite me rendre. Trois, j'achète, ou vol, un petit bateau, mais il sera probablement trop lent pour que j'arrive à temps à Marineford ou Impel Down. ... MERDE ! Il ne me reste que trois jours ! Comment je fais ?!

La panique s'empare de moi et je m'effondre au sol. Bon, reprends-toi, tu ne t'es pas échappé de cette boîte de conserve pour rester les bras croisés. Fais quelque chose !

Une cape ! On va commencer par ça.

Je me dirigeai vers la ville et ses shops afin d'y trouver quelque chose qui cacherait un minimum mon visage. Rapidement je tombai sur un magasin de vêtements. Quelques tours de passe-passe et c'était bon, j'avais une cape vert foncé sur les épaules sans débourser le moindre Berry. Je remontai la capuche et la tirai afin de laisser mon visage dans l'ombre.

Maintenant, comment je vais à Marineford ?

Une embarcation comme celle avec laquelle j'ai quitté Amazon Lily pourrait tenir le coup, mais je crains de ne pas arriver à temps. Une plus grande attirerait trop l'attention et je risquerai de me faire repérer pas la Marine, mais j'ai plus de chances d'arriver dans les temps. Cependant, ce genre de navire coute plus cher et est plus difficile à voler discrètement. Pour bien faire, je devrais attendre la nuit, ou au moins tard le soir, mais je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. Il me faut un navire et maintenant.

Discrètement, je partis en direction du port. Bon nombre de navires y attendaient leurs capitaines, mais les plus grands ou plus rapides étaient gardés. Je me rabattis sur un navire qui ressemblait plus à une barque qu'autre chose. Je bondis à bord, farfouillai rapidement la petite embarcation, mais ne trouvai rien. Ni sac, ni arme. Le propriétaire n'était peut-être pas riche, mais il était prévoyant. Je commençai à défaire le cordage qui me retenait à la rive avant de me souvenir d'un tout petit détail. JE N'AVAIS PAS DE LOG POSE ! Comment est-ce que j'allais à Marineford sans log pose ?! Celui que je possédai était resté dans le sous-marin. J'avais déguerpi tellement vite que j'en avais oublié mes affaires et, par conséquent, ma boussole. Bon ! Tu y retournes, tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses avant que Law ne vienne à ta rencontre.

Je finis de défaire la corde et me diriger vers l'endroit où les Hearts avaient caché leur navire. Je ramai aussi vite que je le pouvais, mais bien vite mon épaule -que ce #!$* ! de chirurgien de mes deux que je n'ai pas a reblessé et recousu- me rappela à l'ordre. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, je n'avais pas le temps de me plaindre.

Je ramais jusqu'à la boîte de conserve et montai à son bord après m'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne sur le pont. Je me faufilai dans les couloirs aussi discrètement qu'un chat et marchai vers ma cabine -ancienne cabine-. Là, j'empaquetai mes affaires, lançai mon sac sur mon épaule, attachai mon sabre à ma ceinture et ressortis pour reprendre ma route.

Je rabattais le capuchon de la cape à nouveau sur ma tête. Je m'éloignai et sortis du sous-marin. Je montai à nouveau à bord de ma minuscule embarcation et me mis en route vers le futur champ de bataille.

Une fois que l'archipel n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon, un cri transperça l'espace autour de moi. Même si ça m'énervait de l'avouer, ne serait-ce qu'à moi-même, je m'étais attachée à eux.

Oui, je m'étais attachée à eux, même si ça paraissait con, c'était le cas. Malgré le fait que je n'ai passé qu'une petite semaine avec eux. C'était stupide de ma part. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus m'attacher au moindre équipage... c'est beaucoup trop douloureux lorsqu'on doit s'en séparer. Un nouveau cri transperça l'espace. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie me faisait ce coup-là ? Cette enfoirée de sadique !

-'foirée..., laissai-je passer entre me dents serrées.

-De qui parles-tu ?

Je me figeai sur place. Ne me dites pas qu'il a osé me faire un truc pareil ? Lentement, je me retournai vers la provenance de la voix. Mes craintes furent confirmée, mais une question me restait en travers de la gorge. QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUTAIT LÀ !?

-Malheureusement pas de toi.

Le grand brun ne tint pas compte de ma pique et poursuivit:

-Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça ? Je t'ai laissé partir, pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus heureuse que ça de pouvoir aller sauver ton capitaine ? Questionna Law moqueusement.

-Même si j'étais contente de vous quitter, je ne pourrai pas être enthousiaste à l'idée d'une guerre qui fera des centaines de morts, crachai-je froidement.

-Si tu étais contente de nous quitter ? Demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Je vais lui faire ravaler ce sourire un de ces quatre. Je ne relevai pas la remarque qu'il venait de faire et me muai dans le silence sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. C'était déjà assez difficile de me l'avouer à moi-même, je n'allais pas le laisser en rajouter une couche.

-Je t'ai connu plus bavarde.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, répondis-je sèchement.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu me vouvoies ?

-Je pense que c'est de circonstance. Je ne souhaite plus être relié à vous d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse partir. Va te tuer. Je voulais juste être certain que tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'arriverai à me débrouiller. D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas vous qui m'aviez blessé i peine quelques heures de ça afin de me retenir ?

-On va dire que je sais quand m'arrêter. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. La seule façon de t'empêcher de partir désormais serait de te menotter.

J'eus un sourire en coin.

-Et bien sûr vous en êtes incapable.

-Si, et tu le sais très bien.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me doutais depuis le début qu'il était venu pour m'empêcher de partir (encore) ?

-Qu'attendez-vous dans ce cas ? Le provoquai-je.

-Tu veux que je te retienne ?

Cette simple phrase me perturba. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas encore balancé par-dessus-bord ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas encore menacé de quelque manière que ce soit ? La réponse me parut comme une évidence en allant chercher dans mon esprit. Je souhaitais rester avec eux... mais je voulais aussi sauver Ace. Le choix était simple à faire ? Pas autant que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Oui, je serais morte de honte si je ne me rendais pas à Marineford là, tout de suite, mais je laisserai une partie de l'équipage du Heart dans l'inquiétude en sachant que je risquais ma vie sur un champ de bataille. Et si je venais à y mourir ? C'est tout à fait possible, et même probable, lors d'une guerre comme celle qui se prépare. Trois jours. Dans trois jours, le monde entier serait au courant de la raison de cette condamnation si rapide. Le monde entier saura...

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, je me retrouvai englobée dans une sphère bleue et me retrouvai en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire à nouveau sur le Nautilus avec mes affaires et Law. Et merde... perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais baissé ma garde. Quelle belle petite idiote je faisais. Je m'étais acharnée pour sortir de ce sous-marin et maintenant j'avais un doute sur ma décision. Quelle conne... Quelle belle petite idiote je faisais ! Fait chier ! J'en ai marre ! Il est temps d'en finir !

Je me relevai rageusement.

-J'y irais. Que ça te plaise ou non, déclarai-je à Law.

Son air devint sévère.

-Je ne te laisserai pas quitter ce navire.

J'étais perplexe.

-Pourquoi !? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'y reste !? Tu as ton équipage ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Durant les sept jours que j'ai passé ici, nous n'avons pas échangé plus de trois mots ! Alors POURQUOI est-ce que tu t'obstines à ce point !? Tu veux me voir souffrir en m'empêchant de le sauver !?

Je m'approchai de lui. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de sa tête de plus que moi, de son nodachi qui reposait sur son épaule, de son pouvoir avec lequel il pourrait me trancher, ou même me tuer. Je m'en foutais de tout ça, je voulais juste dire ce que je pensais, sortir le fond de ma pensée, hurler ma peine et ma rage au monde entier !

-Qu'est-ce qui te force à m'en empêcher !? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !? Pourquoi !? POURQUOI !?

Je criai à m'en briser la gorge, mon poing fermé frappant son torse. Une deuxième, une troisième fois. Je continuai sans relâche, ma deuxième main avait rejoint l'action. « Pourquoi !? » répétai-je inlassablement en plus de quelques plaintes à peine audibles.

Law, lui, restait stoïque, immobile et muet. Il ne faisait qu'écouter mes « pourquoi » sans broncher, sans réagir. Le brun ne bougea pas, mes coups se firent moins nombreux, plus mous. J'avais extériorisé, j'allais mieux... 'fin, si on pouvait dire ça.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que le capitaine des Hearts retrouva la parole.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te retenir, si ce n'est ta santé physique et mentale. Je te retiens car c'est mon devoir de médecin, mais également car tu ne servirais à rien sur un champ de bataille, tu mourrais sans même avoir combattu. Si tu t'obstines, vas-y, mais ça ne servira à rien, tu gênerais les ShiroHige plus qu'autre chose.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse. C'était injuste... mais la vie était injuste, il fallait que je m'y fasse. Il était plus que temps, après vingt-deux ans d'existence.

-La vie est injuste... murmurai-je.

-Je sais, miss. Et tu ne peux rien y faire.

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais mal partout, de la gorge aux jambes, en passant par mon épaule et ma taille. J'étais épuisé, moralement et physiquement, et je ne pouvais pas faire de choix entre ce que je pensai être mon devoir, et la sécurité de mes frères, que je gênerai plus qu'autre chose.

Ce fut finalement la sécurité de ma famille qui passa devant mon envie de me battre pour celui que j'aime. Il valait mieux que je reste ici et que je ne bouge que si c'était réellement nécessaire. Si j'y allais directement, je ne servirais à rien d'autre que déranger mes frères durant leurs combats.

J'espère juste avoir pris la bonne décision.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà !

Le nouveau chapitre est sorti et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu. Et oui, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une très bonne raison de faire faire ce choix-là à Lain. Tout ça va aboutir à quelque chose ^^.

Maintenant, passons aux reviews (oui, j'ai mis la review en elle-même aussi, car ça doit être un peu loin dans la mémoire des reviewers).

Camerisier:

 _Bon ça en fait des crises de larmes... (*voix acide de grand-mère aigrie* c'est pas ça qui va arranger la réputation chouineuse des filles...) Et là je pense qu'elle est vrmt en train de péter un câble._

C'est horrible pcq sa peine me transperce et me fait revivre mon infinie tristesse à la mort d'Ace (et celle de son anticipation vu qu'on me l'avait spoilée...). Qu'est-ce que ça va être qd il va mourir ds ta fic et qu'elle va devoir y faire face.

Effectivement le cauchemar est un peu bizarre. Elle revit un souvenir tout en ayant conscience des événements d'après, ok. Ce qui me semble un peu "bancal", c'est que les perso, comme Tatch, réagissent à ses réactions. C'est sans doute possible pcq elle le connait bien dc peut imaginer sa réaction mais je ne sais pas pq, ça me laisse une drôle d'impression.

Après il est bien, rassure-toi mais je comprends pq tu n'en es pas totalement satisfaite. Même si je n'arrive pas à mettre exactement le doigt dessus.

Sinon moi aussi je veux savoir pq Law prend ça tellement à coeur...

Oui, je sais, mais je pense que je réagirais de la même façon qu'elle. C'est pas mon/son style de pleurer, sauf quand je/elle deviens/t dingue à cause de quelque chose de vraiment sérieux/grave.

Le fait que tu ressentes sa peine me fait ''plaisir'' car j'essaye vraiment de faire ressentir au maximum les émotions de Lain à travers les mots.

Ouf, mais quand même, ce cauchemar m'énerve encore.

Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ^^

L1109:

 _Salut :)  
Je n'avais pas fait attention que c'était toi qui avais écrit aussi La chute des Notes, je l'ai lu, elle est toujours ouverte dans mes onglets internet en attendant que je poste une review et que je l'ajoute en follow et favorite :)  
La seule chose que j'aurais à te dire c'est que tes chapitres sont un peu courts, mais j'ai vu que tu as dit que essayerais dans faire des plus longs :)  
Sinon j'aime bien ton histoire :) (moins que La Chute des Notes quand même )  
A bientôt  
Bonne soirée :)  
L1109_

Salut ! Oui, je sais que mes chapitres étaient terriblement courts. J'essaye de les rendre plus longs, mais j'ai plus de mal à écrire des longs chapitres pour cette fiction que pour La Chute des Notes où un chapitre est égal à une journée.

Tant mieux, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi (certes, mais La Chute des Notes, c'est mon petit trésor, même pour moi, parmi les rares fictions que j'ai écrit) ^^ !

Merci pour ta review, en espérant te croiser à nouveau ^^ !

 _C'est tout, les gens !_

Passer un bon weekend ! Le chapitre 19 est déjà bien entamé et devrait ( _si tout se passe bien_ ) sortir plus vite que celui-ci.

En espérant qu'il vous aura plu !

À peluche !

 _Cho !_


	19. Chapter 19

Pensée aux victimes des attentas du 22 mars et à leurs familles. La vie et le rire doivent continuer, et pour rire, les Belges, on s'y connait.

Ohayo !

Oui, encore un mois pour sortir un chapitre, mais je vous avais prévenu. Je tente de m'améliorer et pour ça, bah me faut un peu plus de temps pour écrire.

Bref, donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre dans une review ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Non ! One Piece ne m'appartient pas ! Indice: **fan** fiction.

 **Chapitre XIX**

J'avais passé les deux jours qui précédaient la condamnation de mon capitaine à valser entre la bibliothèque, où je ne cessais de prendre des notes, ma chambre où je dessinais, tentant de me calmer, la chambre de Law, qui voulait me tenir à l'œil, même si j'y allais de moi-même, ayant besoin de compagnie et le pont du sous-marin où je faisais venir mes créatures à la vie et perfectionnais mes mouvements au sabre. Je paniquai en permanence, anxieuse à l'idée que le jour fatidique de cette guerre approche. J'avais le cœur serré, une migraine affreuse et un mal de ventre horrible. Et je tentais de cacher tout ça, de me cacher, de disparaître.

J'avais terriblement envie de devenir invisible et de voyager à travers l'espace et le temps. De me transformer en esprit afin de voir le visage de mon capitaine encore une fois... ou celui de Thatch... ou retrouver mon innocence et mon envie d'aventure d'enfant. Cette aventure, ça faisait trois ans que je la vivais, mais je n'avais toujours pas réussi à trouver ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps: la liberté. Je pensai la trouver en partant sur les mers, en vivant comme je le souhaitais, en réalisant mes rêves de nouveau. Mais non. Elle n'existe pas. Elle n'est pas une amie, elle est juste une création de l'homme afin que chacun en ce bas monde trouve un but. Ce n'est qu'un autre objectif que n'importe quelle personne sensée chercherait à atteindre, en vain.

Je fermais lentement les yeux, assise contre une barrière sur le pont après une nouvelle session d'entrainement, épuisée. Amarré à Sabaody, le Nautilus remuait doucement sous les coups de l'océan. Une foule s'était formée devant l'écran géant censé rediffuser la condamnation de mon capitaine. Je n'en faisais pas partie. Je ne voulais pas être là car, pour moi, ces gens considéraient cela comme une attraction et ça m'aurait donné des hauts le cœur à coup sûr.

J'entendis du remous. Je savais très bien ce que cela signifiait, je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner vers la masse de gens. N'ayant pas envie de trainer plus longtemps dans les parages, je rentrai dans la boîte de conserve jaune poussin et parti en direction de ma cabine. En y pénétrant, je déposai mon katana près de la porte et me couchai sur mon lit. Croisant mon carnet à dessins des yeux, je me relevai en position assise et tournai les feuilles du livre, faisant un voyage dans mon passé. En passant à une nouvelle page, c'était comme si je passai à un nouveau chapitre de ma vie sur les océans. J'avais ce petit truc depuis trois ans, c'était ce que la plupart de personnes appelleraient un journal intime, mais ce que j'appelais un carnet à dessins.

Je m'attardais sur un portrait que j'avais fais il y a un moment déjà: celui de mon capitaine. Mon cœur se sera dans sa cage et je passai à une autre création. Je tournai les pages et voyageai entre l'espace et le temps dans ce qui avait été mon présent et est aujourd'hui mon passé. Un passé que je regrette amèrement. Arrivée au dessin du Nautilus que j'avais réalisé il y a quelques jours de cela, je refusais de passer à la page suivante.

D'un claquement, je refermais le livre et le posai sur ma table de nuit. Hors de question de voir la tête de ce maboul maintenant, je ne pense pas que ça m'aiderait, malgré ce qu'il a fait. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de ça d'ailleurs. Il me sortait que c'était son devoir de médecin, mais ça me paraissait un peu bancal comme excuse. Ou peut-être que j'espère trop. Le départ d'Ace t'a fragilisé ma vieille, reprends-toi un peu ! Comme si ce chirurgien à deux balles en avait quelque chose à faire de toi ! Il ne fait que son boulot ! ... enfin, ce qui aurait été son boulot s'il n'était pas devenu pirate. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti sur les mers d'ailleurs ? Il aurait pu avoir une belle vie s'il ne s'était pas engagé dans la piraterie, alors pourquoi ?

« Non, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est important en ce moment ?! », pensai-je.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait plus important là tout de suite; comme savoir si mon capitaine était toujours vivant ! Je suis irrécupérable. Je savais que j'aurais des remords si je n'y allais pas et pourtant je suis restée ici à me torturer l'esprit afin de ne pas gêner mes frères.

« Tu as fait le bon choix. » me répétai-je en boucle, tentant de me convaincre moi-même.

Je n'y arrivais qu'à moitié, je n'y croyais pas, mais je me forçais à croire à cette connerie. Si mon capitaine y laissait son cœur, je m'en voudrais à jamais. J'aurais dû y être, mais je n'y suis pas ! Pourquoi ?! Parce que je me suis laissée convaincre par un crétin de chirurgien à la noix ! Voilà pourquoi ! Parce que j'ai été tétanisé à l'idée d'une guerre ! PARCE QUE J'AI EU PEUR DE LA MORT !

Je m'enfouis sous les couvertures que je remontai jusqu'au-dessus de ma tête en fermant les yeux. Je respirais par grandes bouffées, lentement, toujours plus lentement et je finis par m'endormir. Je finis par échapper à la réalité pour plonger dans un monde où même l'impossible devient possible.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Je fus réveillé par du mouvement, comme si le Nautilus s'était mis à bouger et avait plongé sous le continent bleu. Faiblement, je sortis de sous les draps, les yeux à moitié ouverts et l'esprit pas tout à fait clair. Au loin, j'entendais de l'agitation dans le navire. En sortant de ma cabine, je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer un minimum et remis mes lunettes d'aviateur en place. Tout me semblait flou, mon cerveau était embrumé par le somme que je venais de piquer, mais l'inquiétude revint bien vite elle aussi. Avec ça, je fus réveillée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Den den ». Je couru le plus vite qu'il m'était possible vers la salle de contrôle. Ace, Père, mes frères, la guerre ? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci devenait ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ? Combien de mes frères étaient déjà tombé au combat ?

Tous se tournèrent vers moi lorsque j'entrai dans la vigie. Yu avait une tête d'enterrement, Shachi et Penguin n'étaient pas dans un bien meilleur état. Je restai immobile, silencieuse, observant les membres de l'équipage présent à tour de rôle. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Law demanda à Yu de rester avec moi, dehors et de m'informer de la situation.

Sans protester, je laissai la blanche me tirer hors de la salle de contrôle. Mes yeux brulaient, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Écoute Lain, pendant que tu étais dans ta cabine, un bon paquet de choses se sont produites. Elle s'arrêta un instant.

Nous marchions dans le sous-marin, sans but précis.

-D'abord, les ShiroHige ont débarqué à Marineford durant la condamnation. Un peu après il y a Luffy au chapeau de paille qui est arrivé avec des prisonniers d'Impel Down. Ace a été libéré, mais...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Mais quoi ? Yu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le silence se fit. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit de nos pas qui résonnait.

-Il n'a pas survécu.

Le choc. Le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Le ciel me tombait sur la tête. La terre s'effondrait sous mes pieds. J'étais perdue dans un autre univers entre la réalité et le cauchemar.

-Non... murmurai-je. Non...

Je retenais mes larmes.

-Non...

-Je suis désolée, fut la seule chose que Yu trouva à dire.

Après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air je demandai:

-Comment ?

La blanche hésita à me répondre.

-Transpercé par Akainu alors qu'il protégeait Mugiwara.

Je fermais les yeux et pris une autre grande inspiration.

-Et lui... il a survécu ?

-On est en route pour aller le chercher. Le capitaine veut le sauver.

-Il a intérêt à réussir.

Yu sembla surprise par mes paroles, mais je n'y prêtai pas d'attention. Sans dire un mot, je partis seule déambuler dans le sous-marin jusqu'à arriver à la grande porte de fer menant vers le pont. Je m'assis devant elle et restai là à l'observer je ne sais combien de temps.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Au bout de je ne serais dire combien de temps, quelqu'un vint se poster à mes côtés.

-On arrive dans plus très longtemps, m'annonça Penguin.

-Entendu. Merci, répondis-je froidement.

Je pris l'ancien katana de ma sœur, qui était posé au sol jusque-là, sur mes genoux. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, je détournai mon regard de la porte de fer pour observer l'arme. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurais le fourreau aussi blanc que la neige, caressait la garde en fourrure avant d'empoigner le manche turquoise. J'avais promis à ma sœur de ne jamais me servir de Kitakaze pour tuer, mais je devrais faire exception à la règle. Le vend froid de North Blue m'accompagnera lorsque je descendrais sur le champ de bataille. Ce sabre avait été crée dans des conditions extrêmes et, même si ce n'est qu'une légende venant d'Akio, était imprégné du vent glacé du nord.

Je me levais et attendis là encore pour ce qui me parut des heures.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Lorsque le sous-marin fut enfin remonté à la surface, la porte s'ouvrit sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu Marineford. Et la première chose que je ressentis fut un coup de poignard en plein cœur lorsque je le vis baignant dans son propre sang.

Mon cœur se déchira en si peu de temps que ça ne fit même pas mal. Le temps n'existait plus l'espace d'un instant. Il n'y avait rien. Plus le moindre son, plus la moindre image. Rien mis à part lui, au sol... bel et bien mort.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je créai une racine qui me posa sur le sol jalonné de soldats et pirates morts au combat. Je ne voulais pas me battre, je voulais juste être près de lui. Aveuglement, je traversai cette terre inondée de sang jusqu'à lui. Mes genoux heurtèrent lourdement le sol, mais ça ne fit pas mal. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et dégageai une mèche de son visage et remarquai son sourire. Quel crétin, sourire dans un moment pareil.

La tristesse se fit finalement ressentir. Mes yeux brulèrent durant de nombreuses secondes, mais les larmes finirent par prendre le pas. La haine et la tristesse l'avaient emporté sur la volonté. Ma tête tomba contre la sienne et un torrent de larmes me gagna.

-Idiot ! Crétin ! Abruti ! Inconscient ! Lui reprochai-je.

Il était mort par sa propre faute ! Il nous avait abandonnés pour une vengeance ! Pas que moi, tout l'équipage ! Certes, tout le monde aimait Thatch, mais ça ne valait pas le coup de mourir pour lui ! Ace, abruti !

Un coup de feu qui m'avait frôlé de peu me rappela à la réalité. En relevant la tête, je vis un soldat de la marine, bien trop sûr de lui. Il allait payer. Je me levai et immédiatement des racines sortirent de terre partout autour de nous. Certaines s'enroulaient autour de ses membres, d'autres lui coupaient la respiration, d'autres encore, plus pointues, lui causèrent des coupures et le transperçaient entièrement. Ce manège s'arrêta un instant, tout juste le temps pour moi de traverser son cou avec Kitakaze. Mon regard était devenu celui d'un assassin. C'est bien connu, après la tristesse vient la colère. Je remuai quelque peu la lame dans la plaie.

-Va en enfer, salaud, murmurai-je au marine avant de retirer le sabre d'un coup sec.

L'homme s'écroula au sol, hoqueta un instant, mais rendit l'âme en moins d'une minute.

Je me rapprochai de mon capitaine et lui embrassai le crâne.

« Je t'aime, » furent les dernières paroles que je lui adressai avant d'être englobé dans une immense sphère bleue pour être emmenée loin de lui.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*Pleure en se remémorant la mort d'Ace dans le manga*

-Gamine pleurnicharde...

-La ferrrme !

Vous l'aurez compris, ce moment m'a particulièrement marqué (comme à peu près tout le monde) alors l'écrire était horrible pour mon petit cœur de beurre. Non, ce n'est pas si monstrueux que ça, mais les scènes dans ma tête m'ont fait avoir la larme à l'œil par mon propre texte, ce que je trouve particulièrement débile. Enfin, donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre ou la fiction en général, chaque conseil est bon à prendre !

Les reviews maintenant !

Camerisier: Merchi -.-''... Bah, non, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, c'est Law après tout. Oui, elle les écoute (les raisons de Law pour l'empêcher de partir) et heureusement car sinon elle serait morte ( _et puis comme ça, ça me permet de balancer un high kick dans les dents de tous les personnages fictifs (souvent féminin) qui n'écoutent pas quand une tierce personne veut le conseiller ou l'aider_ ). J'espère que la suite t'aura plu et continuera à te plaire ! ^^

Traff Lamy (Guest): Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ! ^^

Walla ! C'est tout !

À peluche !


	20. Chapter 20

*se cache derrière Law*

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamine ?**

-Je me sers de toi comme bouclier...

Bon, en gros, je SUIS DÉSOLLÉE de mettre autant de temps à poster, mais croyez-moi, ce chapitre en vaut la peine... du moins je l'espère...

Ah oui ! La couverture est une création perso. Et oui c'est une rose blanche. Problem ? Aussi, j'ai réalisé la couverture du « Chat et du Chirurgien » (Un peu de pub, voilà...) et je sais que son auteure suit cette fiction (S'il lui arrive de la lire encore... :/) alors je te le dis BluekoNeko: C'est fait avec plaisir, pas la peine de me remercier à chaque chapitre que tu postes x) !

Brefouille, comme ça j'ai promu une histoire que j'aime beaucoup par la même occasion.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** La couverture m'appartient, mais pas l'univers.

 **Chapitre XX**

Cela faisait longtemps que Law était entré dans la salle d'opération du Nautilus. Bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon selon moi. En boule contre le mur à côté de la porte, j'attendais nerveusement que le capitaine des Hearts sorte de la pièce en m'annonçant que Mugiwara était hors de danger. Ses blessures étaient terriblement sérieuses et, pour une fois, j'admettais qu'il n'y avait que Law qui soit en mesure de lui venir en aide. Ace avait perdu la vie pour le sauver, Law avait intérêt à le remettre sur pieds.

J'avais peur, terriblement peur que le sacrifice de mon capitaine ait été inutile. Mais sur ce navire, il y avait plus à plaindre que moi. J'aimais, j'aime, Ace comme personne d'autre avant, mais Luffy était son frère. Un frère adoptif, mais un membre de sa famille tout de même. J'avais connu le brun durant quelques années, lui avait grandi avec. Ils avaient surmonté la mort de leur autre frère ensemble et voilà que le plus jeune restait seul, le dernier du trio qu'ils avaient été enfant.

Je resserrai l'étreinte de mes bras autour de mes genoux. Ce gamin a intérêt à vivre ou je le tue.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Au bout de ce qui me parut des heures, le chirurgien sortit enfin de la pièce. J'avais relevé la tête tellement vite dans sa direction que j'aurais juré l'avoir entendu craquer. En attende d'une réponse, je le fixai inlassablement. Ce fut son tour de baisser ses prunelles métalliques vers moi alors que je m'attendais au pire. Après un soupire il finit par déclarer:

-Il est en vie, mais toujours dans un état critique.

Les coins de mes lèvres se retroussèrent en un fin sourire. Je me relevai et lui dis avec une infinie gratitude:

-Merci.

-Tu ne dois pas. C'était mon choix, je me serrai damné s'il était mort sur ce champ de bataille.

Mes yeux brulèrent; un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Un bonheur sans fin à l'idée que ce gamin était vivant, mais également une déprime sans frontières en me disant que quelqu'un que j'aimais était resté là-bas.

Law se retourna, soupira de plus belle et partit en me laissant seule au milieu du couloir. J'observai la porte de la salle d'opération dans laquelle Luffy vacillait entre la vie et la mort malgré les nombreux soins prodigués par le capitaine des pirates du Hearts.

-Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, déclara Law derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement et vis qu'il me fixait, le regard confiant (J'aurais même dit heureux s'il ne s'était pas agi de ce psychopathe.), par-dessus son épaule. Je lui rendis ce que je devinai être un sourire léger et entrai dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre.

Je ne prêtai pas autant d'attention que j'aurais due au corps de l'homme-poisson et partis immédiatement vers le lit de Mugiwara. Il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, me remémorant ceux de mon capitaine, et ne put m'empêcher de poser un baiser sur son front. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à qualifier ce gamin de chanceux en temps normal, mais ce fut exactement ce que je pensai sur le moment même. Pourquoi lui avait-il survécu, mais pas Ace ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'avait privé de la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était cassé, abandonnant l'équipage pour une vengeance ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été plus prudent ?! Pourquoi était-il prêt à se sacrifier pour Mugiwara ...? Qu'y avait-il de si fort entre eux ?

La fraternité. Un frère, non de sang, mais d'esprit. Sans frère ou sœur, il était difficile pour moi d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être. Père et mes frères n'étaient probablement pas aussi proches de moi que ces deux-là.

J'éprouvais alors un mélange de remords, de colère, de joie, de tristesse. Le tout formait en moi une bulle de flou. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ou qu'éprouver. Je souris tristement au corps, heureusement qu'endormit, de Chapeau de Paille et partis vers ma cabine.

Cependant, au bout d'une heure à me retourner dans tous les sens dans mon lit, à essayer de lire pour fuir, c'en fut trop. Je courut dans le sous-marin sans but précis. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra, ma respiration fut saccagée, mes jambes me semblaient aussi légères que du coton, même après de nombreuses minutes de course. En arrivant à la chambre de Law, mon pas ralentit, jusqu'à ce que je devienne totalement immobile. Et sans que je ne l'explique, je tombai au sol, épuisée, et m'endormis.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Au réveille, je fus désorienté par le lieu où j'avais atterri. Je n'étais plus dans les couloirs froids et gris du Nautilus, mais dans une chambre. Une de celles que je ne connaissais que trop bien même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la mienne. Une cabine où j'avais craqué plus d'une fois et où j'avais passé des nuits courtes, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. L'odeur de vieux livres et de café qui y flottait me parvint et la première chose que je pensai fut: « Je n'avais pas remarqué que ça sentait si bon ici. » C'était une réflexion digne d'une base de plafond, mais je suppose que j'en étais une en ce moment. Pour courir à travers le sous-marin et m'endormir sur un sol de métal froid il fallait avoir une case en moins.

On raconte que le deuil a lieu en plusieurs étapes: le choc, le déni, la colère et le marchandage, la tristesse, la résignation, l'acceptation et la reconstruction.

Si on applique la liste à moi, j'ai déjà passé les six premières étapes. Et il ne me reste plus qu'à passer outre et me rebâtir petit à petit, l'étape la plus longue. Ça pouvait prendre quelques semaines comme des années. Mais ça relevait surtout de la volonté à avancer de la personne. Si on était forcé de se relever pour ne pas tomber dans la misère suite à un arrêt de travail ou autres il fallait monter la tête. Vieillir est obligatoire, mais grandir est un choix m'est très réminiscent de cela. Le passage par les cinq premières étapes du deuil est inévitable, mais la sixième et la septième ne dépendent que de nous-même.

-Bien dormi, miss ?

J'eus un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu, même si la scène n'était pas exactement pareille. Cela ne me dérangea pas pour autant et me rassura un peu à dire vrai. Les déjà-vu étaient, pour moi, signe de calme et de routine et c'est pour ces raisons que je les appréciai. Je ne répondis rien au capitaine des Hearts et fis semblant de poursuivre mon rêve.

-Cesse de faire la comédie, Lain. Je sais que tu es réveillée.

J'ouvris alors les yeux en papillonnant des paupières afin de m'habituer à l'éclairage. Je baissai mes prunelles pour trouver Law, assit à son bureau, m'observant de son regard gris métallique derrière un livre.

-Salut, murmurai-je.

Une secousse, due à un petit rire, parcourut le brun et j'eus un micro sourire.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé dans le couloir cela-dit ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant vite son air impassible habituel.

Il déposa son livre sur son bureau sans me quitter des yeux. Un petit soupire m'échappa. Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'avais fais ça; la crise, le sprint et l'endormissement plus proche d'un évanouissement. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement lui répondre que je ne savais pas ou encore que je me sentais juste l'envie de le faire. Non ? Il me renvérait sur le champs, me prenant pour une folle. Et après avoir perdu Ace je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule...

-Lain ?

Je ne saurais vraiment dire quel ton il avait employé. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire de l'inquiétude, ni même de la peur, mais quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je n'osai répondre cela-dit. Mais je devais. Si je ne répondais pas, ça n'arrangerait pas plus mon cas que si je parlais.

-J'en sais rien... Je... C'est juste arrivé...

Law ne sembla pas satisfait par cette réponse, mais ne m'en demanda pas plus. Je me contentai de rester l'observer alors qu'il poursuivait sa lecture. Les manches de son sweat étaient retroussées, laissant apparaitre ses tatouages. Son bonnet, qui ne quittait en temps normal jamais son crâne, était posé sur le bureau, permettant à ses cheveux corbeau de partir en tout sens. Ses épaules se soulevaient et s'affaissaient lentement, au rythme de sa respiration, proche de la mienne. Sa main droite tournait les pages du livre avec lassitude tandis que la gauche retenait sa tête. Ses cheveux semblaient tellement doux, un peu comme la fourrure de Bepo.

Sans réellement avoir conscience de mes gestes, je me trainai hors du lit et me laissai tomber à genoux derrière Law. Mes bras passèrent sous ses aisselles et j'enfouis mon visage dans son pull. Il sentait le café. Je fermais les yeux et oubli ce qu'il y avait tout autour, au point même de presque oublier que c'était Law que j'enlaçai. La vérité me frappait cependant à cause du manque de réaction de mon interlocuteur. Je resserrai une dernière fois mon étreinte et me relevai. En arrivant à la porte, je murmurai un vague « merci » avant de repartir vers ma cabine d'un pas lent.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Arrivés à Amazon Lily, nous fûmes d'abord attaqués par les Kujas, mais un arrangement à l'amiable fut possible grâce à l'intervention de l'impératrice et de Law. Luffy s'était éveillé paniqué et avait failli y repasser. Jimbei, l'homme-poisson que Law avait également sauvé, avait heureusement réussi à le calmer. J'avais pu revoir d'anciennes amies combattantes et maintenant, alors que le Nautilus était sur le point de repartir, j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire. Dans ma cabine, je m'empressai d'empaqueter mes affaires. En dernière minute, j'arrachai une feuille de mon carnet de dessins et y écrivis au dos. Je pris une deuxième feuille, de mon bloc de papier à notes, et notai aussi quelques mots dessus. Discrètement, je laissai une des feuilles dans la cabine de Yu, l'autre dans celle de Law et une troisième sur laquelle je n'avais que griffonné quelques choses dans la cuisine. Mon katana en main et mon sac sur le dos, je descendis du sous-marin et attendis de le voir partir pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt d'Amazon Lily. La septième phase du deuil: la reconstruction. C'est ici que je la passerai. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai, sans doutes juste le temps qu'il faudra. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois devenir plus forte, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pour que je puisse les rejoindre dans le Nouveau Monde et les suivre sur les mers.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Chers Hearts_

 _Je ne fais que partir un moment. Je vous rejoindrai dans le Nouveau Monde. Ah ! Éviter peut-être de parler de tout ça à Yu ou Law. Pas la peine de les ennuyer avec ça. Je reviendrai !_

 _Lain._

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Yu_

 _Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler avec toi, mais sache juste que je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour toi ? » tu pourrais te demander. Si tu observes notre courte relation (amicale), pas grand-chose. Mais de mon point de vue, tu as été une amie. Une amie amoureuse de son capitaine (d'ailleurs je pense qu'il t'a cramé), qui tient à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi et pas autrement et sacrément balaise au sabre._

 _Je te reverrai dans le Nouveau Monde._

 _Lain._

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Law_

 _Comment résumé tout ce que j'ai à te dire sur une seule page ? Quand tu m'as pris dans ton équipage, je t'ai offert une rose blanche, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais expliqué que c'était un signe de merci, mais également un affront si on la refusait car la personne n'accepterait jamais notre aide. Tu as, à ma grande surprise, pris cette fleur. Mais celle que je te laisse cette fois, tu ne peux pas la refuser non plus. C'est un immense merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dans ce court laps de temps. Et si tu la refuse, ce serait idiot, crois-moi. Je ferais en sorte de vous rejoindre dans le Nouveau Monde en un seul morceau. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais crois-moi, je trouverai. Et je t'interdis d'essayer de revenir me chercher maintenant. Oui, je sais, tu n'aimes pas les ordres, mais Yu n'aimes pas non plus que je t'appelle autrement que « capitaine » et pourtant c'est très rare que je t'appelle par ton titre. Quoi qu'il en soit, crois-moi, je te retrouverai dans le Nouveau Monde et tu auras besoin de MON aide, comme j'ai eu besoin de TON aide dernièrement._

 _Lain._

Je pouffai... Cette fille était pleine de surprises. Je retournai le lettre qu'elle m'avait laissé pour tomber sur un dessin. Un portrait de moi. Elle était douée, je le reconnaissais, mais ne l'avouerai jamais. Je pris la rose blanche qu'elle m'avait laissé et souris en la mettant dans un tiroir de mon bureau, aux côtés de la première qu'elle m'avait offerte.

Quelle idiote, comme si j'allais faire demi-tour...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

VOI-LÀ ! Il est terminé ! Ce n'est pas le plus long chapitre que je vous ai offert, mais voilà... C'était tout ce que j'avais à vous offrir.

Traff Lamy: Merci et oui je sais que je prends beaucoup de temps pour publier, mais j'ai énormément de choses auxquels penser en ce moment.:/

Je m'excuse encore une fois de poster des chapitres aussi souvent que MisterEnzor des vidéos. J'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement et de me fixer une date chaque mois, mais je ne garantis rien.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, maintenant c'est l'ellipse des deux ans. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le post-ellipse ? Quelque chose en particulier ? Tenez-moi au courant ! ;)

À peluche !

 _Review ? Le bouton ne mord pas !_


	21. Chapter 21

Heyo très chers lecteurs !

Je sais, je ne suis pas en retard ! Haha ! C'est débile, mais ça me fais plaisir de pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Préparez-vous à découvrir des souvenirs de Lain alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté Akio ! _0

Le chapitre 22 ne devrait pas tarder, mais c'est car il n'est pas bien long. Cependant ceux qui suivront me prendront probablement un peu plus de temps, mais je pense que vous le savez tous: les examens approchent et les weekends de révisions qui vont avec aussi.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Wouhou, je suis de retour ! ... et le disclaimer aussi...

 **Chapitre XXI**

-Lain ! Où est-ce que tu files comme ça ?! Me hurla mon père.

-Rendez-vous avec Dora !

-Nymphadora ?

Je confirmai qui oui à l'homme grisonnant et partis en courant à toutes jambes, mes cheveux aussi longs que mon dos filant derrière moi. Dix-sept années et des brindilles et mon père avait toujours peur pour moi dès que je mettais le pied dehors. Pourtant il faudra qu'il se fasse une raison. Je ne resterais pas sur Akio jusqu'à ma mort.

-Lain !

Une fille aux cheveux roses et courts se tenait à l'angle de la rue que je parcourais.

-Heyo ! La saluai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Salut ! On va au port ?

-Tu demandes encore ?

Mon amie pouffa. Dora, de son vrai nom, qu'elle détestait, Nymphadora Tonks, était mon amie depuis... pfiou! longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas dire depuis combien d'années on se côtoyait. Nos premières roses blanches, on se les étaiten offerte l'une l'autre. Nos premiers crush, on les avait passés ensemble. Et... notre première gueule de bois accidentelle également. Dora était telle une sœur, mais nos points de vue différaient sur de nombreux sujets.

Assises sur le pont, près d'une petite embarcation, nos jambes pendant dans le vide, nous ne faisions que respirer l'air marin. Mes yeux, brillant d'émerveillement et d'envie, scotchés sur un navire imposant qui s'approchait lentement de Yukio, l'île voisine. Je soupirai, ce qui attira l'attention de Dora.

-Encore la déprime ? Demanda-t-elle, faussement compatissante.

-Encore et toujours la déprime, lui répondis-je suite à un nouveau soupire.

Dora ricana.

-Arrête, tu sais bien que tu partiras.

-J'aimerais déjà partir maintenant...

-Et me laisser seule ?! Cria-t-elle en feintant l'outrance.

Je ris doucement.

-Enfin... ehhh... tu n'as envie de...

Je cherchais mes mots. J'avais envie de les choisir avec soin.

-Le monde est rempli de merveilles. Tu n'as pas envie de les découvrir, de les explorer, de passer là ou d'autres

-Ne feront que trépasser, m'interrompit Dora avec un ton snob.

-Andouille... Non, de marcher là où des légendes telles que Gold Roger ont marché. De traverser les mêmes océans. De voir des choses impensables, inimaginables. De vivre des aventures hors du commun. De rencontrer des personnes formidables, aux pouvoirs fascinants. Tu n'as pas envie de quitter Akio afin de voir tout cet univers de tes propres yeux ?

Elle se mua dans le silence un moment avant de se lever et de me répondre tout en s'étirant:

-Ça a l'air bien sympa ton truc dit comme ça, mais tu en fais quoi de la marine à tes trousses ainsi que des chasseurs de primes et des civiles qui veulent ta mort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est à côté de la liberté ? Lui répliquai-je après m'être moi-même levée.

Dora soupira.

-Tu sais quand même que tu n'es pas libre ?

Je ris.

-Oui, mais tu l'es plus qu'en tant que simple personne sans soucis et qui écoute bien sagement le Gouvernement.

-Pas la peine d'être pirate pour détourner le GM.

Nous nous dirigions vers le centre de l'île, flânant dans les rues.

-Je sais, mais...

Ce fut mon tour de rester silencieuse.

-Alors ? À court d'arguments ?

Je ne répondis pas. Hors de question que je m'avoue vaincue aussi facilement !

-De toute façon tu partiras, pas la peine que j'essaie de te retenir. Tu me déblatères ces rêves d'aventure depuis qu'on se connaît !

Je souris.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas... Mais pourquoi _toi_ tu ne partirais pas ?

-Car _moi_ , je suis bien ici. Je connais tout le monde, tout le monde me connaît. Je n'ai pas le monde entier à mes trousses et j'ai une vie pépère.

-Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas bien ici, c'est juste qu'il-

-Y a tellement plus à découvrir. Je sais. Mais j'arrive à me contenter de cette île, moi, conclut-elle.

Je n'arriverais donc jamais à comprendre cette part d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être curieuse au sujet du vaste monde qui nous entourait ? De plus qu'aucun voyageur, ou presque, ne s'arrêtait sur notre île. La majorité des aventuriers et autres pirates faisaient escale à Yukio qui était réputé pour la qualité de son alcool. Le seul moment où Akio comptait un plus grand nombre de touristes était durant les jours précédant le White Day. Pendant cette période, l'île, généralement couverte de neige ou de simple terre, se transformait en un champ de roses blanches. Les premières à éclore étaient conservé pour ce jour de l'année alors que les autres étaient vendus à nos rares touristes ou envoyées par bouquets sur la mer, en hommage à un défunt, trois jours plus tard. Nous étions cependant encore loin de cette fête, mais à côté de ça, la célébration principale de Yukio approchait à grands pas, puisqu'elle aurait lieu dans tout juste une semaine. C'était une fête qui célébrait la première neige de la saison, qui, comme par miracle, tombait chaque année le même jour. Durant cette nuit, toutes les lumières de l'île étaient tournées vers le ciel afin de donner l'illusion d'une pluie d'étoiles de givre. Nous étions fières de nos roses assez forte pour tenir le climat rude de North Blue, eux aiment leur alcool et leur flocons. Chacun son délire je suppose.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Après avoir marchandé avec mon père comme la têtue que je suis pour pouvoir aller au Nouvel An de Yukio (Tout le monde l'appelle ainsi sur Akio, même si son véritable nom est Primus Sidus*.) j'avais réussi à obtenir son autorisation. Être de retour avant midi le lendemain et le fait que Dora m'accompagne étaient les seules vraies conditions. Il m'avait également répété inlassablement tous les conseils qu'un père donne sans cesse à sa fille: fait attention aux inconnus, reste toujours près de Nymphadora, ne boit pas trop, essaye de faire en sorte qu'un ami vous accompagne quand même, etc. Mais en gros, voilà, j'avais son accord pour sortir !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

J'avais lâchement attaché la partie supérieure de mes longs cheveux émeraude avec un élastique et m'étais parée d'une robe vert pomme descendant jusqu'au-dessus du genou, le tout fignolé à l'aide d'une ceinture verte sous ma poitrine et d'une paire de ballerines (sans talons !), foncé ce coup-ci. Je n'avais cependant pas pu m'empêcher de fourrer mes lunettes d'aviateur dans ma coiffure, à la place d'un diadème. Elles étaient mon porte-bonheur, tout comme son collier pour ma sœur. La raison ? Le dernier souvenir de notre mère. Ses lunettes, son pendentif. Elle restait à nos côtés ainsi. Dora, quant à elle, s'était contentée de s'habiller plus élégamment qu'à l'habitude, mais pas non plus au point de porter une robe.

Sur Yukio, la fête battait son plein dans les rues et des vibrations traversèrent tout mon corps, à peine avais-je posé un pied-à-terre. Je ne sentais même plus mon cœur bondir dans ma cage thoracique tellement la musique était forte (Chaque année, on l'entendait jusque sur Akio.) et le bruit des conversations alimentait le compteur de décibels. Les mélodies traditionnelles de l'île, jouer à l'aide de taïkos et de sitar**, furent jouer en alternance avec des rythmes plus modernes.

Et malgré la promesse faites à mon père, rester près de Dora fut tout bonnement impossible. Dans les rues où une bonne partie de la population dansait, nous fûmes bien vite séparée, mais je n'en fus pas apeurée. Nous nous étions données un point et une heure de rendez-vous pour le lendemain, avant de repartir sur Akio.

Mélangée à la population locale, ainsi qu'aux touristes, je dansai, chantai les mélodies traditionnelles que nous partagions et que, par conséquent, je connaissais. Je frôlai bon nombre de garçons de mon âge de près (trop près aurait même dit mon père) au cours de la soirée, mais aucun ne m'aborda. Pas que je le souhaitai à tout prix, mais je dois admettre que cela m'aurait flatté. Aucun, jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais bousculé, il s'était glissé dans mon dos et m'avait, force est d'admettre, surpris au point de me faire sursauter. Ses yeux me sont resté, mais c'est tout. Il avait un regard à la fois aussi beau qu'une pleine lune et aussi sombres que la nuit. J'avais relevé mes prunelles vers lui, nos regards se sont croisé, j'ai frissonné. Il ne m'a jamais dit son nom mais moi non plus.

Je ne sais plus comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Nous avons probablement parlé un peu, beaucoup, bu aussi, un peu, beaucoup, flirter probablement, un peu, beaucoup. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était un dieu durant la nuit et aussi discret qu'un chat pour filer, le matin venu.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*Oui, je me la pète en foutant du Latin dans mes fictions! Primus sidus signifie première étoile. J'ai déjà fait mieux comme référence au Latin, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment on dit « neige ». Et non, ça ne vient pas de Google, mais bien de mon bouquin de cours, donc vous pouvez être sûr que c'est juste (sauf si je me suis plantée dans la déclinaison, mais j'ai vérifié).

**Je sais que le sitar n'a RIEN à voir avec le Japon, mais j'aime cet instrument qui ressemble à une guitare, mais en plus compliqué. Et, je l'avoue, c'est le premier instrument qui m'est passé par la tête en pensant à « de la musique traditionnelle », même si c'est hindou.

Voi-là ! Le chapitre 21 est terminé ! J'espère que cette plongée dans une partie du passé de Lain vous aura plu ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

D'ailleurs ! En parlant de reviews:

Traff Lamy (Guest): Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^! Les voir ensemble... *soupire* ça arrivera, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. ... Mais combien de temps est-ce qu'ils vont prendre ? C'est ça la vraie question. Mais je suis déjà entrain de réfléchir de plus en plus clairement à ça, donc pas de soucis ! Merci pour ta review sinon, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^!

Je tiens juste aussi à vous remercier car on a atteint les 5000 vues il y a peu et je ne m'attendais, mais pas du tout, à avoir autant de vues sur cette histoire un jour lorsque j'ai commencé ^^''! C'était ma toute première fanfiction et je compte bien la terminer en bonne et due forme ! Tous les conseils sont bons à prendre, alors balancez-moi tout ça dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Des bisous ! À peluche !


	22. Chapter 22

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Je suis terriblement désolé de cette si longue absence une fois de plus, mais voilà je n'ai pas d'excuses si bonnes que ça. J'avais écrit un autre chapitre vingt-deux, mais il ne me plaisait pas, donc j'ai finalement transformé le vingt-troisième en vingt-deuxième. J'ai perdu le goût de l'écriture pendant un moment aussi, je suis partie en vacances où je n'avais pas non plus la tête à mes histoires, les cours ont repris le premier septembre pour moi donc, là aussi, ni le temps ni l'envie. Mais dès que j'avais une idée, je la notai et c'est comme ça que ce chapitre a vu le jour.

En espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'attente qu'il vous à couter,

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Hey, I just met you ! And this is crazy ! But this is Oda's ! So call me maybe !

 **Chapitre XXII**

J'observai la mer s'étendre à perte de vue devant moi. L'air marin me fouettait le visage et s'engorgeait dans mes cheveux, plus longs suite à cette année d'entrainement.

-Tu es certaine que tout ce passera bien ? Me demanda mon amie Amazone.

Je me retournai vers Margaretthe et lui offris un sourire rassurant.

-Tout ira bien pour moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Pour la deuxième fois, les Kujas m'avaient aidé et fait remonter la pente petit à petit. Je leur serais éternellement reconnaissante. Malgré leur façade de guerrières sans morale, elles sont en réalité simplement des femmes ne voulant vivre que par et pour elles-mêmes, mais dotées d'un cœur grand comme toutes les mers de ce globe.

Pour la deuxième fois, elles m'avaient entrainé, m'enseignant le haki de l'armement. Et pour la deuxième fois, elles m'avaient laissé une embarcation suffisamment robuste pour tenir jusqu'à ma prochaine escale: Sabaody.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais quitté mes amies. L'océan m'avait manqué. Cette sensation de voler lorsque je me mets à l'avant de mon embarcation et ne sens plus que l'air marin contre ma peau. Cependant, je ne voyageais pas sans prudence. Je faisais le moins souvent escale à une île et lorsque j'y étais obligée, je me rendais aussi discrète qu'un chat.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Lorsque j'arrivai finalement à l'archipel, j'empaquetai mes affaires. Mon sabre à la taille et le capuchon de ma cape pendant jusque devant mes yeux, je sortis du navire et partis explorer l'île. Je passai au parc d'attractions et dans les autres quartiers touristiques sans me faire remarquer et sans trouver le moindre membre des Hearts, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça m'étonnait vraiment. Un fin sourire s'était gravé sur mes lèvres alors que je passai devant un tatoueur. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus fait faire et pourtant j'avais une petite idée en tête.

J'entrai, griffonnai sur un bout de papier le dessin que je voulais graver sur ma peau. La machine démarra avec un ronronnement entêtant alors que j'étais dans le fauteuil. L'aiguille me piquant, me mordant, petit peu par petit peu la main gauche à chaque fois. Je partis sans laisser le temps à l'homme de me donner son prix, prenant la poudre d'escampette.

Je montai dans l'un des hauts arbres de l'archipel à l'aide d'une liane qui me tira au sommet. De là, je n'avais certes pas une vue dégagée, mais j'avais une vision d'ensemble au moins. Passant d'un arbre à l'autre sans gêne, j'observai les personnes qui me semblaient ridiculement petites d'ici. J'allais me balader aux abords de plusieurs groves sans rencontrer le moindre Heart. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà partis ? J'ai été absente durant une année, ils n'auront pas attendu aussi longtemps. C'est dommage, ils manqueront le festival des bulles.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Le lendemain, l'archipel était en effervescence. Le festival des bulles aurait lieu le soir même et à cette occasion, les touristes étaient encore plus présents que d'habitude et la sécurité renforcée. Le bandage qui masquait mon tatouage avait disparu, laissant apparaître un petit arbre, prenant racine à l'intérieur de mon poignet et étirant ses branches sur le dos de ma main, jusque sur mon pouce. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de réelle signification, si ce n'est mon fruit du démon.

Au soir, je me montrai pour la première fois à visage découvert, pensant me dissimuler dans la foule. Je n'avais pas suffisamment changé au point que l'on ne me reconnaîtrait plus, mais après un an sans faire parler de moi, on m'avait quelque peu oublié. Mes cheveux étaient à nouveau un peu plus longs, les pointes chatouillant ma nuque, et mon œil le plus clair c'était vu traverser par une double cicatrice, qui ne m'avait pas aveuglé pour autant. Mes lunettes d'aviateur toujours dans mes mèches vertes, j'avais abandonné mon habituel jean pour un short noir à l'occasion de la fête. Mon pull sans manches était, lui aussi, resté au placard et s'était vu remplacé par une sorte de poncho blanc à franges. Une paire de baskets noires aux pieds et je sortais dans les rues de l'archipel, me mêlant aux locaux.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait doucement dans l'océan, les néons et les lampadaires de la ville prirent le relais, ajoutant des couleurs irréelles. La musique était forte à certains endroits et plus discrète à d'autres. Les vibrations provoquées par les basses me traversaient le corps des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus vécu de festival comme celui-ci. C'était agréable de retrouver cette sensation. Ce sentiment de bien. On se dit qu'on peut se laisser un peu aller et ainsi, pourquoi pas, faire des rencontres sympas.

Après un détour dans une auberge pour me rafraichir, je ressors dans les rues et me mêle aux personnes dansantes. J'oublie les possibles regards que l'on pourrait m'adresser et danse moi aussi. J'oublie un peu tout et danse. J'écoute la mélodie et danse. Je ferme les yeux, souris et danse. Une chanson dans une langue étrangère retentit. Ses sonorités me remémorant les îles ensoleillées que j'avais eu l'occasion de visiter durant mes voyages. J'ondule sur ce rythme étranger et ensoleillé. Je ne prête pas d'attention aux personnes qui m'entourent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne se coller à moi. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, la personne ne bougeait pas énormément, mais m'accompagnait tout de même un peu dans mes mouvements, ne serait-ce qu'avec ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur mes hanches. Je ne cherche pas à connaître l'identité de l'inconnu jusqu'à la fin du morceau, pensant qu'elle allait probablement partir à ce moment-là et que le monde avait droit à sa part de mystère. Cependant cela ne fut pas le cas et l'homme resta posté derrière moi lorsqu'une autre musique démarra. Je me retournai et eut soudainement l'impression d'une douche froide. Trafalgar Law me toisait de toute sa hauteur, son habituel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'eus honte de moi et voulu m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Baissant la tête devant son expression amusée, je sentis pour la première fois depuis longtemps le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Très jolies danse, miss.

-La ferme..., murmurai-je à peine assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller discuter dans un endroit plus calme ?

J'opinai du chef et le suivi en silence. Bordel ! Si seulement j'avais su que c'était lui ! J'aurais jamais fait ça ! J'aurais jamais osé ! Je me serais tenu bien gentiment ou fait n'importe quoi, mais pas... ça !

Je me donnai pléthore de claques mentales sans cesser de me ressasser tout ce que j'avais fais durant ces quelques minutes où je ne supposai pas qu'il s'agissait du Chirurgien de la Mort himself. Ce qui me donna encore plus l'envie de disparaitre dans les fonds marins.

Il me conduit jusqu'à une auberge et y pénétra. Toujours silencieuse, je le suivis à l'intérieur et partis m'assoir avec lui à une table. Après avoir passé commande pour deux cafés, j'osai lui poser une question qui me taraudait.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore sur Sabaody ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. J'aimerais par contre savoir ce que tu fais ici.

-Je suis revenue, c'est tout. J'estimais avoir passé assez de temps loin de tout ça.

Il y eut un instant de silence entre nous deux qui ne fut dérangé que par la musique du festival. Law affichait à présent son habituel sourire moqueur.

-Et que comptes-tu faire désormais ?

Il le savait très bien, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Il voulait simplement que je lui réponde.

-Rejoindre ton équipage.

-Et m'appeler capitaine ? Demanda-t-il railleur.

-Même pas en rêve ! Répliquai-je en souriant.

Son rictus ne le quitta pas pour autant et il clôt les yeux quelques secondes.

-Tu comptes rester ou repartir dès qu'on croise un équipage plus intéressant ?

-Ce n'est pas une question d'intérêt... Law releva la tête vers moi. C'est une question d'attache. Et je ne pense pas partir, pour te répondre.

J'osai lui sourire sincèrement et, même s'il était léger, je vis les coins de ses lèvres se retrousser en un rictus honnête.

Le serveur vint nous apporter nos cafés et alors que je trempais mes lèvres dans la boisson chaude, Law s'arrêta dans son mouvement, la tasse devant le menton.

-Joli tatouage, déclara-t-il simplement avant de prendre une longue gorgée.

Je toussai, à la fois surprise par sa remarque, mais également parce que j'étais tellement à l'ouest que j'avais oublié d'ajouter du sucre et du lait au breuvage.

Je reposai ma tasse et y fis tomber deux sucres et un peu de lait. Je scrutai alors Trafalgar qui se contenta d'avaler quelque gorgées de son café et j'en fus interloquée un instant, avant de me souvenir des deux ou trois cafés que je l'avais vu boire sur le Nautilus. Jamais je ne l'avais vu y ajouter quoi que ce soit et sa tasse était toujours surplombée de vapeur. Tellement que je m'étais demandée une fois, pendant un instant, s'il était possible qu'il y ait carrément des bulles d'ébullition dans le breuvage.

Un silence s'installa à notre table, uniquement perturbé par les gens à l'entour. Je pris une grande inspiration et noyais mon regard dans ma tasse.

Est-ce que j'avais raison de faire ça ? Mais, surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je le faisais ? Je m'étais jurée de ne plus m'attacher à un équipage. Plus depuis les ShiroHige. Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, ça fait toujours des ricochets et des dommages collatéraux et, à la fin, tout le monde souffre. Tout le monde meurt et tout le monde sait que tout le monde meurt, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue de s'attacher aux autres ? ... On doit tous être un peu masochiste sur les bords pour faire ça, non ? Moi aussi faut croire... Mais je pense prendre la bonne décision... enfin je pense... j'espère...

Law vida sa tasse d'une traite pour la fin et je m'empressai de faire de même en le voyant se lever.

Au moment où je me redressai également, il se tourna vers moi et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Où vas-tu maintenant ? Me questionna-t-il, un sourire en coin.

-Avec toi, répondis-je du tac-o-tac.

-Ah, oui ?

-Oui, déclarai-je, toujours sans ciller. Oui, je repars avec vous.

-Tu es certaine de ce que tu me vends là ?

-Absolument.

Je fixai ses prunelles orageuses avec les miennes, bicolores. Après un ricanement, il daigna me répondre.

-Tâches de rester aussi sûr de toi une fois sur le Nautilus. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps.

Je voulais lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais je les comprenais aussi d'une certaine façon. La dernière fois que j'étais sur le sous-marin , je n'avais été d'aucune utilité à l'équipage. D'une autre façon, je lui avais fais perdre son temps. Son sourire refit surface cela-dit une fois que j'eus opinée du chef légèrement, tentant de lui faire comprendre que ça me foutait un peu en rogne de ne pas pouvoir lui en coller une. Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de garder son sourire accroché à ses lèvres, et repartit d'un pas conquérant. Je le suivais de près, mais restant tout de même légèrement en retrait en signe de respect, et pourtant l'envie de le dépasser ou de tout simplement marcher à la même hauteur que lui était dévorante. Mais voilà, je devais apprendre à rester à ma place, pas vrai ? Arrêter de penser que je peux tout faire (seule) et connaître mes limites dans tous les domaines possibles, celui de subordonnée y comprit, malgré le fait que ce mot m'écorche la gorge.

En arrivant au Sub Nautilus, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il n'avait pas changé d'un coppec. Je sautais sur le pont à la suite de Law et il se tourna vers moi.

-Ta cabine est libre, tu n'as qu'à y retourner. Tâches d'être à l'heur au déjeuner demain, Ban* risquerait de le prendre mal, c'est à sept heures. Demain je te ferais une place dans les tours de garde également, le tableau n'a pas changé de place, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir par toi-même.

J'opinai du chef en silence. Law était devenu une figure plus fantomatique depuis qu'on avait quitté les éclairages prononcé de la ville, une ombre, mais son regard sérieux serait perceptible même dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte métallique et entra dans le sous-marin, me laissant seule sur le pont avec mes pensées, le couloir sombre s'étendant à perte de vue devant moi. Je m'approchai de la rampe et m'y accoudai, poussant un profond soupire et fermant les yeux l'espace d'une minute. Je me mis à faire une mise au point, comme à chaque fois que je me sentais perdue sans raison.

Je m'appelle Lain Tomas, j'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je viens d'Akio, j'aime le vert et mon fruit du démon est le Haru Haru no Mi. J'ai fais partie de l'équipage de Jewelry Bonney, du Renard Argenté, de Portgas D. Ace, de Barbe Blanche et maintenant, après un an loin du monde, je reviens chez le dernier que j'avais rejoint, celui de Trafalgar Law. Humeur: perdue, mais bien. Dora me manque plus que jamais, mais je me sens comme à la maison d'une certaine façon. Il ne manque que le vent froid de North Blue.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*Ban: Je ne sais pas où ce délire a commencé mais j'ai remarqué qu'un cuisinier du nom de Ban était présent dans beaucoup de fanfictions sur l'équipage du Heart. Ce n'est peut-être pas un personnage qui apparaît réellement dans le manga, mais je trouvais sympa l'idée de moi aussi suivre cette voie et ajouter ce personnage à mon histoire ^^.

Réponses aux reviews:

Arya Cahill: Hello ! Eh bien, les vingt et un chapitres d'un coup ? Bon oké, j'imagine que tu as déjà fait pire (#Le Professeur Narcissique 40 chapitres-trois jours pour ma part ^^''), mais ça me fais plaisir qu'elle t'ait plu. Surtout que quand je relis mes premiers chapitres, ce n'est pas top (le style que je ne maitrisai pas, l'orthographe et la grammaire (Mon Dieu quelle horreur) et tout les problèmes classiques d'une première œuvre). Lain est attachante ? Tant mieux ! Law n'est pas OOC ? Ouf, c'est ce qui me fait le plus flipper lorsque j'écris. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait de la peine de (re)tuer Ace, mais s'il avait survécu... l'histoire aurait été très différente... trop différente. C'est un Law/Oc après tout ! Bref, encore merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait bien sourire, surtout que je suis moi-même ta fiction ! (Faut que je poste une review un de ces quatre srx.) En espérant te recroiser dans une review !

Traff Lamy (Guest): Procédons par étapes. Premièrement: merci (pour ta review et ton compliment). Par contre, je suis d'accord, pour l'instant Lain n'a rien de spécial ou d'assez particulier pour que Law en tombe amoureux. Mais, ils ne le sont pas encore. Là, c'est juste une ellipse rendue plus longue grâce à des flash-backs de l'adolescence de Lain (#L'astuce de Oda), mais ''en temps réel'', elle vient tout juste de subir la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait et doit se reconstruire. Bien sûr du coup que ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvent un quelconque sentiment amoureux pour l'autre. Law considérait Lain comme une simple subordonnée un peu tarée, mais pas plus. Cependant, ils ne se connaissent, pour l'instant, que depuis dix jours, donc c'est un peu compliqué de tomber amoureux aussi vite (Je sais, c'est possible, mais avouez que c'est rare.). Bref, je mettrais ça doucement en place dans la seconde partie de la fic. Merci encore pour ta review ! Bye !

Camerisier: Hello ma chère ! Contente de te revoir ! Haha, oui le chapitre de Marineford... Pas cool à écrire non plus, figures-toi. Et Tonks ! Bah, oui, en bonne Potterhead je me devais de faire au moins une référence à cet univers. Et vu qu'ajouter mon personnage préféré (Remus Lupin) m'aurait paru un peu trop pour le coup, Dora me semblait parfaite pour remplir ce rôle. Contente que cette référence t'ait plu ! Bref, cool cool tout ce que tu me dis là ! Merci sincèrement !

Voilà, et encore une fois, je suis terriblement désolée de ces *regarde la date* presque quatre mois sans nouvelles alors que je vous avais donné rendez-vous dans la semai- ATTENDS QUOI ? Quatre moi ?! Oh, mon dieu, pardon, pardon, pardon ! *se met à genoux* Pardonnez-moi chers lecteurs... snif...

Je tâcherai d'être plus régulière à l'avenir.

On se donne rendez-vous dans deux mois (:P) et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous, lisez et dormez bien !

À peluche !


End file.
